Falling to Pieces
by Spaz85
Summary: Sequel to For the Love of a Winchester. Dean is back from hell but what secrets is Sam keeping? Who is Gus and what does he want with Kerrie?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Kerrie sat on her couch with her feet up on the coffee table. She was in her new condo and was exhausted after the move. It had been nearly four months since Dean was taken by the hellhounds. Much to her dismay Sam took up with Ruby and Bobby took to the bottle leaving her alone to run down possible ways to get him back from hell. Kerrie followed leads all over the country for the first few weeks and as the leads ended in nothing she became frustrated. A month and a half had passed since Kerrie's visit to New Orleans, her last hope was a voodoo priest who claimed to have brought someone back from hell.

That trip wasn't at all what she hoped but she had found out that Dean was going to be returned from hell but she didn't know when or by who. Kerrie had met him at a local bar frequented by all sort of supernatural creatures. She was sent there by two different magick shop owners when she asked about the voodoo priest. It turned out the priest was a sham and had been taken care of by the supernatural community. Kerrie had met him there, Gus. She knew that Bobby wouldn't approve of her relationship with him especially since his "kind" had a bad reputation but Kerrie didn't care.

For the first time since Sam was shot she felt relaxed and Gus was the cause. Since her visit to New Orleans he had visited her twice staying for a few nights. He seemed just as attached to her as she was to him. Even though she had no experience with actually living with a guy Kerrie invited him to move in. She knew her mother would eventually find out and want to meet him but that wasn't a major concern. Gus was handsome and friendly and Kerrie knew her family would approve of him. When Gus moved in things just felt right. He wasn't home all the time since he traveled often to check on his business overseas but the idea of having someone to come home to was nice. Kerrie was working full time at the school and enrolled in her last two classes needed to finish her bachelors degree. Kerrie woke up one morning and looked over at Gus who had been watching her sleep.

"It's happening soon." He said with a small frown. Kerrie nodded and got out of bed pulling on her robe. "When he comes back I assume you'll want to see him." Kerrie nodded.

"I should have done more to keep him out of hell."

"Kerrie, Dean made the deal. It was his choice to give up his soul for Sam's life just like their father gave his life for Dean's. As much as I don't want to do this I think you should stay away from the Winchesters." Kerrie put her hands on her hips.

"Is this because of Sam? Gus, he's with Ruby. I saw it with my own eyes I'm over it."

"I know you are, you wouldn't have let me move in here if you were still completely in love with him but I know part of you still feels something for him." Kerrie shook her head as Gus climbed out of bed slipping on a pair of boxer shorts and standing in front of her. "Kerrie, you are an amazing witch. Being around the Winchesters is going to be too dangerous. Some serious shit is going down and if you to them I can't protect you." Kerrie bit her lip.

"I just need to see he's ok for myself. I know I'm not going to be working with them anymore, things would just be too weird with Sam and I. Plus once Dean finds out about Ruby and what Sam has been doing-"

"You can't be the one to tell him, that will drag you into their mess." Gus said as Kerrie nodded. "I haven't felt like this in a long time and if something ever happened to you I don't know what I would do, ok?" Kerrie nodded as Gus kissed her cheek.

The next day Kerrie called Bobby for her weekly check in. He had no news and still hadn't heard from Sam. Kerrie like Bobby hadn't really hunted in awhile. The last demon she confronted was in New Orleans the night she met Gus. Since her return to Boston she hadn't hunted at all, everything was quiet on the demon front.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Two weeks later

Dean stood on solid ground after digging his way out of his grave. Within a few hours he had found a car to steal at the gas station and was en route to Bobby's house. He was still confused about what happened inside the gas station but he figured Bobby would know more. Bobby was surprised by Dean's arrival and attacked him thinking it was a shapeshifter. After Dean proved he was really Dean Bobby began to ask him questions. At the time Dean only remembered waking up in the coffin and digging his way out. Bobby suggested they track down Sam to see if he knew anything.

"What the hell has been going on?" Dean asked using a computer to track Sam's cell.

"I've been here, Sam took off wanting to work on his own."

"Not with Kerrie?"

"Heck no, Kerrie left while Sam was still here. She checks in with me once a week. I thought she was going to run herself down but after a trip to New Orleans she seemed to slow down."

"What happened with her and Sam?"

"Nothing that I know of. She went to check on him once but all she said was that he was ok, he didn't know she was there as far as she knew." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I was hoping they would be together." Dean mumbled.

"Why? Kerrie had some valid points in pushing Sam away." Bobby said then stopped. "Sorry." He muttered.

"I guess your right but she should have given him a chance." Bobby nodded as Dean looked at the computer. "Got him. Ready to go?" Bobby nodded as Dean took the keys. "You still need to sober up a bit." Dean drove to where Sam was. By the time they arrived Bobby was sober and they walked up to the motel room and knocked on the door. A brunette answered in wearing not much clothes.

"Two men to deliver a pizza." She said as Dean tried to look in the room.

"Where's Sam?" He asked as Sam walked out of the bathroom drying his hair.

"Dean-" Dean walked into the room and pulled his brother into a hug.

"It's really him, been through all that." Bobby said from the doorway as the girl frowned.

"Oh so your together?" She asked as Dean gave her a look.

"He's my brother." Sam said finally.

"Oh, I should be going." The girl pulled on the rest of her clothes and hurried out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked as Sam shrugged.

"Just a girl." Sam said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What did you do to get me out?" Dean asked as Sam looked wide eyed.

"It wasn't me."

"You didn't make a deal because that's what I would have done."

"I tried, no one would make one."

"It must have been Kerrie then." Bobby said pulling out his phone. "Kerrie, how the hell did you get Dean out."

"It wasn't me." Kerrie said as Bobby put her on speaker.

"If it wasn't Bobby, Sam, or you then who was it?" Dean asked.

"It was something big, I knew you were getting out but not when or who was going to do it."

"How did you find that out?" Bobby asked.

"A friend, I don't really want to get into it right now. I can fly out this weekend."

"We need to figure this out now." Dean said as the windows started to vibrate and the same high pitched noise Dean heard in the gas station could be heard again.

"What the hell is going on?" Kerrie said into the phone as the three men fell to the ground trying to cover their ears. A few moments later when all the glass was broken the sound stopped.

"You can't get here sooner?" Sam asked as Kerrie let out a sigh.

"No, I can't take anymore time off work. I can fly out Friday and I need to be home by Sunday."

"We'll figure it out." Dean said.

"Fine." Kerrie said ending the call. Back in Boston Kerrie was slightly pissed pacing back and forth as Gus watched her.

"Take a deep breath." She shot him a look and watched into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Screw him, I'm not at his beck and call." Gus bit his lip trying not to chuckle at Kerrie mumbling to herself in the kitchen.

"It's better your here safe. They will find out who brought Dean back and they won't be happy."

Back in Missouri Sam, Dean and Bobby went to go visit a psychic that Bobby knew. Pamela Barnes was her name and she offered to help find out the name of the creature who pulled Dean from hell. Castiel was the name and Pamela's eyes were burned out when she tried to see him, the creature told her to stop but she pressed on and lost her eyes. Bobby made sure Pamela was taken care of before they could do anything else.

One night Bobby and Dean summoned Castiel to find out what it was. Castiel turned out to be an angel. Dean didn't believe him when he first appeared and told them who he was. It took a few days for them to put together some information about angels. Within a few hours Ruby appeared to Sam to say she was going to lay low because of all the angel talk going around. Bobby left Kerrie a message saying it was an angel named Castiel that had pulled Dean from hell.

Kerrie got in contact with her mother's cousin who was really into angels. He was a comic book writer who worked on a series about angels. Tom gave her a list of angels names and took her to the church in the community he had grown up. It was closed but all the statues remained, angel states and murals were all over the church. Kerrie knew of the arch-angels but knew little about the "lesser" angels. After putting together the information Kerrie scanned it into her computer and sent it to Bobby along with her cousin's contact information incase he thought of any questions.

Kerrie settled back into a "normal" life going to work and finishing up her class. Gus visited often and had pretty much moved into the condo with her. Kerrie's mother happened to meet him one day when she was coming by to visit. Kerrie wasn't to happy about the meeting but her mother was thrilled. Ellen thought Gus was good for her and invited him over for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

In December Gus brought his sister to meet Kerrie. Brigid was Gus's half sister and was impressed with her brother's choice in a woman.

"It has been centuries since my brother has been in love. His heart has been broken so many times. I am glad to see him so happy. If you'd let me I'd like to help you with your magick." Kerrie looked to Gus who nodded.

"I need to take care of some business so I'll be gone for a few days."

"Your worried, you don't want to leave me here alone." Kerrie said as Brigid looked between the two.

"You two are bonded. I can't believe it! Did you tell-"

"Brigid will stay with you till I get back. I'll explain everything then." Gus disappeared and Brigid looked at Kerrie and quickly put a hand on her lower stomach.

"Bonded through a child, this is a blessing." Kerrie stepped back.

"No, no way."

"Yes, you are with child. A little over two months." Brigid took Kerrie's hands and frowned.

"Your worried about the Winchesters, that's why you haven't noticed. My brother has known since the child's conception. This is his first." Kerrie's hand went to her lower stomach as she walked over to the calendar and shook her head.

"I need-" Brigid disappeared then reappeared moments later with two pregnancy tests in her hand.

"I know you'll want to double check." Kerrie went to the kitchen and drank two glasses of water before running to the bathroom. Brigid was sitting on the couch with a small smile on her face when Kerrie finally emerged over an hours later with both tests in her hand.

"This is wow-"

"Your mother will be excited as well. Sit down and rest. Let's watch tv."

Brigid spent the next week watching over Kerrie. While she was at work or school she was nearby usually watching what was going on. Kerrie didn't want to tell her mother about the pregnancy until it was confirmed by a doctor and she had an appointment scheduled. Brigid and Kerrie worked on spells with Brigid pushing Kerrie further each time. At the end of each session Kerrie was exhausted but her powers were stronger with every spell. Gus returned the day of her appointment and picked her up from work.

"How did you like Brigid?" He asked as they waited to be seen.

"She is something else, I learned a lot about magick from her and once I got to know her a bit she is pretty funny."

"The reason I was gone so long was trying to explain things to my father and his wife."

"Morrigan." Kerrie said as Gus nodded.

"She isn't very fond of me since I am a bastard child but when my father agreed to you and our child's safety she also agreed. When she heard of your talents she was also impressed."

"The goddess of war, before I met you I often prayed to her when hunting." Kerrie said softly.

"That must be why she favors you."

The doctor confirmed Kerrie's pregnancy and referred her to an obstetrician at Mass General. For the next two months Kerrie hid her pregnancy from everyone except her parents and Kayte who she informed after her first appointment. Gus was constantly hovering which was putting Kerrie on edge but she knew he was as nervous as she was. Kerrie dreaded having to talk to her principal so Gus offered to go with her when she told him. It was that day when she returned home from work she got a call from Dean saying he and Sam were on their way to her condo for help on a case. Kerrie hadn't spoken to them since Sam had called. Gus was on edge assuming the worst. Kerrie was now almost 5 months pregnant and was really starting to show. She had been wearing baggier clothes but now that she had the announcement at work Kerrie had on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top.

"Fuck, now I have to change." She muttered standing up but Gus shook his head.

"Don't, they will be here in a minute." Kerrie let out a sigh and sat back down.

"I wish my appointment was today. At least I would have a reason not to be home. Plus I'm getting anxious to see if your a boy or a girl." Gus smiled putting a hand on her belly.

"We'll love him or her no matter what. The baby is healthy and that is all that matters right now." Gus tensed and pulled his hand away. "They're here." Kerrie sat on the couch waiting for the doorbell. Gus looked to her and got up to answer the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Kerrie smirked hearing Dean's voice. She pushed herself off the couch and walked over to the door.

"Hey Dean, Sam." She said quickly. "This is Gus." Dean looked at Gus suspiciously as Kerrie motioned for them to come in.

"You look different." Dean said as Kerrie gave him a quick hug.

"Well... since you can't tell I'm pregnant." Dean's eyes flashed to Sam who was glaring at Gus.

"Your not human." Sam said as Gus nodded.

"Before we go there you two need to agree not to attack him. He's this baby's father and I'm not doing this on my own." Kerrie said her cheeks flushed.

"Kerrie, calm down. Why don't you take a seat and I'll get you a water?" Kerrie nodded.

"Would you two like anything?" Dean shook his head and Sam didn't answer.

"Gus is a god. Aengus, son of Dagda and Boann."

"God of love and poetry. How convenient." Sam muttered.

"We met in New Orleans when Kerrie was trying to track down ways to a way to bring you back."

"I don't like this at all." Dean said shaking his head.

"I told her who I was the night we met. I didn't trick Kerrie into anything." Gus said as Dean scowled.

"This is why you didn't want to help then." Sam said as Kerrie shot him a look.

"Watch it. Does Dean know about-"

"Yes, I know about Ruby. Not to happy about it but I know. So this is because of that or what?" Dean said looking between his brother and Kerrie. Kerrie knew Sam wouldn't talk so she spoke up.

"I saw them together. Tristian's ghost wanted me to make amends with Sam, when I tracked him down I saw them together. One thing about meeting Gus, Tristian has moved on." Kerrie said glancing at her hands.

"Is this baby human or like you?"

"He or she will be a demi-god. Since Kerrie is a witch the baby is going to have some extra skills."

"Like Hercules or Achilles?" Gus shrugged.

"That is a good question. Since this is my first child-"

"Hold up, you haven't done this before isn't this dangerous?" Dean asked.

"My father had plenty of half human children through the years. Many of them were ordinary a few were great. My father hasn't met Kerrie yet but I'm sure he'll have a better read on what's going on."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Sam and Dean only stayed for a short while and returned to their motel to work the case. Kerrie knew they were suspicious of Gus and worried about what they would possibly do.

"I'm worried." Kerrie said to Gus after Sam and Dean left.

"We'll be fine." Kerrie opened a spell book.

"I'm re-enforcing the spells and putting up guards." Kerrie went to work as Gus contacted his family. Dagda insisted that he meet Kerrie before the child was born and even though he rarely left the family's hidden home in Ireland he felt it was an important trip. Morrigan would be accompanying him since she wanted to meet Kerrie in person. Brigid who had been staying close to watch over Kerrie was going to Ireland because of the Winchesters.

Kerrie met with Sam and Dean the next day to talk about what she knew about Dean getting out of hell and Dean insisted that she called Bobby and told him what was going on. Bobby was on edge just like Sam and Dean but he at least listened to what Kerrie said.

"If any of you go after Gus I won't forgive you. I don't want to raise this baby on my own." Dean nodded as did Sam. "Bobby?" Kerrie said since she put him on speaker.

"I wouldn't do that to you." He said.

"Good, now that is out of the way. I'm giving up hunting but if you all need help with spells then I'm your person." Dean's eyes widened.

"He asked you-"

"No, this is me. I was burnt out and running on fumes when I met Gus. As much as the world needs hunters I'm doing the responsible thing and walking away so I can give this baby the best life."

"What if they come for you? Azazel took Jessica when I wasn't hunting." Sam said as Kerrie frowned.

"I have been working on all sorts of new spells. The house is warded so no demons can enter with out burning up their human vessel and I did the same around the school where I work and my parents house."

"You seem pretty determined to make this work. Is this really what you want?" Dean asked. Kerrie nodded.

"This baby is a little miracle. I didn't think this was going to happen for me because of the condition I have but it did. This could be my only chance of being a mom and I'm not turning it down for anything."

"What about Gus?" Sam asked as Kerrie gave him a look.

"He's as excited as I am, you heard him last night this is his first child too. My family is ecstatic. Mom's convinced it's a girl, either way this little one is going to be spoiled rotten and loved." Sam went to get up and Kerrie grabbed his arm. "We both made the choices that brought us here. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed you away but you choose her in the end."

"I tried to fight for you and you pushed me away. I wanted us to work, I should have been more honest to you but I loved you and you pushed me away. I tried, I did." Sam said and Kerrie could see tears in his eyes.

"I should give you two a minute." Dean said taking Kerrie's phone to talk to Bobby and left the table in the small cafe. Sam sat down allowing Kerrie to talk.

"I don't regret us." Kerrie said softly.

"You sure acted like you did." Sam said coldly.

"I went to talk to you and I saw you and Ruby. I wanted to talk to you and apologize but you were already with her. I saw you two together, practically having sex on the hood of the Impala. I was going crazy, Tristian was telling me non-stop that I was making a huge mistake for not letting you in. I have trust issues, nothing has changed. I worried about Gus's motives just as much as you and Dean but I realized that I need to let go. Sure I'm scared as hell that it wouldn't work out but I decided that right now this is best. You have Ruby and I have Gus. Sam a part of me will always love you for breaking down that wall I put up after Tristian died but maybe this wasn't meant to be." Sam let her words sink in. She still loved him, he could tell from her face. Kerrie was hurt and Gus ended up being the one to comfort her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam spoke up.

"Ruby doesn't mean anything compared to what I felt for you, what I still feel for you. You might not admit it now but I love you. You might have chosen to be with him but I love you. I don't think he feels for you the way I do and I don't think you feel the same with him." Sam gave Kerrie one last look. Tears were falling from her eyes and she grabbed a tissue to wipe her cheeks. "We won't bother you again." Sam said coldly.

"You hate me, I can see why but if you both need the help I'm here." She said softly as Sam walked off. Dean jogged over to the table.

"What the hell-"

"Just go with him. He's upset, just be there for him." Dean nodded and put the phone on the table and walked after his brother.

Kerrie sat for a few minutes trying to collect herself. When Sam had said he loved her she felt her heart breaking all over again. He was right, she didn't love Gus like she had loved him. Kerrie rested a hand on her growing baby and let out a sigh. She look a deep breath and pushed herself out of the chair and drove home. She had met Sam and Dean after work it was dinner time when she walked through the door. Gus took one look at her face and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok?"

"No." Kerrie sobbed into his chest.

"Come on let's sit down." Gus tried to talk to Kerrie about what was going on but she avoided answering the questions. "I made some dinner. Let me get you a plate." Kerrie nodded and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve.

"After tonight I'm not going to cry anymore." She said as Gus entered the room.

"You've been through a lot. I understand why your upset. My father will be here in a few days." He said as Kerrie nodded.

"After I eat I'm going to go take a bath." She said as Gus nodded.

"I'll go out and give you the house so you can think. I know you'd rather be alone now." Kerrie nodded.

"Thanks." She said as Gus gave her a small smile.

Sam and Dean packed up their motel room and left Boston right after meeting Kerrie. Sam was quiet and Dean was trying to get Sam to open up.

"Dean, I don't want to talk about her ok? Just drop it." Sam said as they stopped at a diner once they reached Rhode Island.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The months ticked by as Sam and Dean got used to the idea of Castiel being around and were also trying to stop the seals from being opened. Bobby and Kerrie continued their weekly check ins and he knew her up to date with what was going on even though Sam and Dean didn't want her involved. Sam refused to talk about her and Dean was worried about Sam. He knew Sam was using demon blood and he still didn't trust Ruby. In May when the last seal is broken both Sam and Dean realized that Kerrie was in fact right about Ruby. Bobby contacted Kerrie a few days later to let her know what was going on.

In July Kerrie gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She and Gus decided to name her Keeva the modernized version of Caoimhe which meant gentle, beautiful, precious. Kayte and Brigid were named her godparents. Kerrie's parents were in awe right away. Ellen claimed the little girl looked just like Kerrie when she was born. Kayte even held the newborn until she started crying since she was hungry. Tony was at Kayte's side since they had been together since before spring break the previous year. Kerrie was surprised to see Danny walk into her room carrying a stuffed bear and flowers.

"I told him." Tony said guiltily. Gus didn't know who Danny was but from the tension in the room he assumed another ex.

"Danny's a friend." Kerrie said quickly as she sensed Gus getting ready to tell him to go. "We were best friends. Danny, this is Gus. Gus, Danny." Kerrie said as Danny nodded looking at his feet.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. I was wrong to tell you how I feel especially since it was right after Dean was gone. I know things won't be the same but I miss having you around." He said not looking up from the ground.

"I miss having you around too. This football season wasn't the same." She said with a small smile. Danny finally looked up to see the sleeping baby in Kerrie's arms.

"She's beautiful." He said softly.

"Thanks, her name's Keeva."

"I should go. Maybe once things settle down we can hang out."

"Sure, I'd like that."

Dagda and Morrigan arrived for a visit once Kerrie and Keeva were out of the hospital. Kerrie was amazed to watch the gruff god sit with her little girl in his arms talking to her in gaelic. Morrigan was just as patient. Brigid who was at the hospital was hovering around the house as well almost as bad as Kerrie's mom who hardly left the house during the day. Kerrie was getting restless with the two women constantly around and it got to the point when Gus had to ask them both to give them some time. Kerrie had been out of the hospital for a few days when she skyped with Bobby.

"Here is is." Kerrie said with a grin adjusting the camera on her computer so Bobby could see her.

"Look at her. She's so little."

"Her name's Keeva."

"That's perfect."

"How is everything?" Kerrie asked nervously.

"Sam is still on his own. Dean's hunting." Kerrie frowned worried about the two brothers.

"I can take her." Gus said walking over as Keeva began to whimper a bit.

"Don't you worry about the boys. I'm keeping tabs on both of them. You just worry about yourself and that little girl." Bobby said as Kerrie nodded.

"There's not much I can do anyway. I just can't believe what's going on."

"I know me too." The talked for a few more minutes before Kerrie needed to feed Keeva.

Things settled into a typical pace for Kerrie, Gus, and Keeva. They were a family and things were going well. Gus knew Kerrie was still in love with Sam and several times found her staring at a picture of them together after feeding Keeva during the night. He ignored the fact hoping that their daughter would bring them together.

In November Kerrie was planning on going back to work but the day came and the second Keeva let out a cry Kerrie started crying as well and decided that she would stay home with her daughter. It was a relief for Gus who wasn't all to happy with Ellen watching Keeva 2 days, Kerrie's dad John watching her 1, and Brigid watching her 1. Gus was monitoring his business from home so he could help out. Kerrie was a natural mom and Keeva hardly cried unless she was hungry or had a wet diaper. They tried not to spoil her by holding her all the time but that proved difficult since they were both hopelessly in love with the little girl. Her hair was starting to grow in strawberry blonde, a blend of Kerrie's red hair and Gus's blonde and her eyes were blue just like both of her parents.

Bobby contacted Kerrie in May saying that seals were being broken and it was only a matter of time before the last one was broken. He was concerned about the angels and even though he thought Castiel was on their side he was worried about the others. In May shortly after Kerrie's birthday Gus walked into the house looking upset.

"They did it."

"What? Who?" Kerrie said looking up from the book she was reading since Keeva was napping.

"Sam and Dean broke the last seal. Lilith was the last seal to free Lucifer." Kerrie's eyes widened.

"You knew." Kerrie said her cheeks flushed. Gus looked guilty.

"Your not hunting anymore and my family doesn't want to be involved."

"You should have told me. I could have stopped them." Kerrie said standing up her eyes narrowing.

"This isn't my fault. The Winchesters did this and they'll have to deal with it."

"It's not just about them. What if Lucifer wins? The demons will come Gus." Gus pushed some hair off his face.

"I'm going to go. Your pissed and-"

"Yea, I am pissed."

"Your still in love with Sam and-"

"Just get out." Kerrie said sitting on the edge of the couch and then reaching for the phone.

"You need to think about our daughter." Gus said as he reached the door.

"I am, don't you dare act like everything I've done hasn't been for her. If you really cared about me or Keeva you would have told me or at least told Bobby." The blonde haired god walked out of the house slamming the door as Keeva began to yell loudly. Kerrie let out a sigh and went to get her daughter, the phone call to Bobby would have to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

It had been 11 months since the last seal was broken and Keeva was almost 9 months old. Kerrie had began to hunt again, mostly demons who came looking for her as something to hold over Sam. She and Gus barely spoke, he moved out of the condo two days after he told Kerrie about what he knew. Since Kerrie had finished the requirements for her teaching license she had found a position teaching middle school english. Gus was watching Keeva two days a week and the other three she was in daycare till 1 when Kerrie's mother picked her up and watched her for the 2 to 3 hours until Kerrie got home.

Sam looked at Dean who had a small smile on his face.

"A case in Housatonic, Mass," Sam shrugged. "Are you in?"

"Of course."

"Bobby said she had a girl." The subject of Kerrie hadn't been brought up by Dean or Bobby in Sam's presence but had been discussed by the two men.

"And? She's still with him, isn't she?" Dean shrugged.

"You'd have to ask Bobby. She's sent me a few emails just to check in but it's mostly just about hunting." Sam nodded,

"She was right about Ruby." He said and returned to the website he was studying.

Bobby informed them that Kerrie was out of state and Dean had a feeling it was her avoiding them. Castiel had also let it slip that he had met Kerrie and that the angels didn't want her involved in what was going on between Michael and Lucifer because of her magick. To Dean it seemed as though the angel almost feared Kerrie`s abilities which was something he had Bobby looking into. After moving on to the next case Dean noticed that Sam was quieter and he knew he was wondering about Kerrie and Gus. Bobby also managed to let it slip that Kerrie was hunting again after two demons tried to grab her outside of the school she was teaching in. Dean was going to keep that piece of information from Sam but Bobby made sure he knew.

When Sam and Dean returned to Bobby's house to check a month later in they found Kerrie sitting at his desk looking over books.

"Hi." She said softly looking up from the books.

"Your here?" Dean asked as Kerrie nodded.

"Gus's true colors came to light recently and I had to deal with his jealous ex and such so I'm looking for better ways to keep him away from us from the time being." Sam stood back studying Kerrie who stood up. She looked leaner and tired.

"Tell them how it happened." Bobby said walking into the room with a little red headed girl in his arms.

"This is Keeva, my daughter." She said quickly with a half smile. "Anyway... I started hunting again after some demons came after me and I also met Castiel. So it turns out Gus knew that Lilith was the last seal and didn't tell me. I was pissed and he knew it, if he didn't want me to know then he could have contacted Bobby or you guys. Right after the last seal was broken I kicked him out and ended things. Two weeks ago Aphrodite took me, it turns out Gus had her create a spell to make me attracted to him. They had been former lovers and she was pissed that Keeva was born and even though we were over he was still hung up. We got into a huge fight and she's dead, he knew of course since he tried to show up to save the day then he had the gall to try and propose."

"So he used magic to bring you two together?" Dean asked making sure he understood what she said. Kerrie nodded as Keeva started to get restless and Bobby made a panicked face.

"She's hungry, let get a bottle." Kerrie went over to her bag and pulled out a container of formula and then dumped a pre-measured amount in a bottle and added some water. Kerrie took the infant who calmed once in her mother's arms.

"She looks just like you." Bobby said watching as a huge smile crossed Kerrie's face.

"Everyone in my family says the same. I have a picture in the house of me as a baby and Keeva's picture next to it and you'd think it was the same baby." Kerrie glanced up to see Sam staring at her.

"You were right about Ruby." He said as Kerrie frowned.

"And you guys were right about Gus." She said shaking her head.

"I want to help. Let me know what I can do. I'm here for the week, school is out for spring vacation."

"There's not much to do. I'm not being Michael's vessel and Sam's not being Lucifer's. If we let them in they'll destroy us and anything they come in contact with."

"Are there any other vessels?"

"Lucifer has one but he's wearing it out. We had a brother but he's dead, he could have been a vessel."

"From what we know the angels could bring him back. Any idea whose vessel he could be?" Kerrie asked taking a seat with Keeva who was still working on her bottle. Sam who was in the doorway turned and walked out as Kerrie watched him go.

"Give him time." Bobby said noticing Dean getting ready to follow his brother.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't have come but-"

"No, it's good your here. Sam still loves you, we were in Massachusetts and I know secretly he was hoping you'd show up. I think it's just seeing you and a baby it's a lot at once." Kerrie nodded.

"She's asleep. I think I can handle her for a bit if you want to talk to Sam." Bobby said as Kerrie glanced at her sleeping daughter.

"You have a soft spot for her already. She's going to be something else when she grows up, I haven't seen one person who can resist her." Kerrie said gently removing the bottle from her mouth and placing a pacifier in it's place.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Once Kerrie made sure Keeva was asleep then she went outside after Sam. Kerrie used a simple spell to call her spirit guide who led her to Sam who was sitting in a broken down car not far from the house.

"Sam, I-"

"Don't please don't. I needed to get out of there after you said that he used magic to get you. I could kill him, I really could."

"I wanted to do nothing more when I first found out but right now I just want to keep him away till I cool off. I don't want that little girl to grow up and find out I killed her dad. I will be letting her know what he did though, when she's old enough she can make up her own mind." Sam frowned.

"I- you seem happy." Sam said suddenly as Kerrie nodded.

"She's holding me together right now. Sam, I'm sorry how everything happened. I want to do what I can to help you and Dean."

"Kerrie, angels and demons isn't something I want to bring down on you or Keeva. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to either of you." Kerrie kneeled in front of Sam and put her hands on his.

"I love you Sam Winchester. Your going to get through this thing with Lucifer and Michael and I'm going to solve the problem with Gus." Sam looked up at Kerrie and nodded.

"We'll help you with the Gus thing. Have you tried just your magick? I know your strong enough to hold him off." Kerrie gave him a small smile.

"I have wards up now but I want to find something stronger. If he has Morrigan or Brigid with him they will tear through any wards I put up."

"What if you pit the family against him?" Sam asked as Kerrie stood up.

"That is an idea I can work with. I don't really want to tear a family apart but I think Morrigan would side with me. She still harbors some level of hate for Gus since he is a bastard of her husband and a river goddess."

"Let's do it then. Can you get in contact with her or do you need a spell?"

"I have a phone number that I should be able to reach her at." Sam and Kerrie walked back to the house quietly. Both of them were shocked to see Dean sitting in a chair rigidly holding Keeva who was still sound asleep.

"You can move you know. She's a sound sleeper like me." Kerrie said as Dean still didn't move.

"What if I move and she wakes up? I don't want her screaming at me." Dean whispered.

"Are you afraid of a little baby?" Sam asked with a grin as Kerrie nodded.

"I think so, I should get a picture." Kerrie said grabbing her phone and quickly taking a picture of Dean before taking Keeva from him. "She's a good sleeper. It took her a few months but at least now she sleeps the night and takes two good naps during the day."

"I can take her while you do some more research." Bobby said as Kerrie smiled.

"If you really want to. She can sleep in the portable crib too. She is spoiled enough as it is."

"Nonsense." Bobby said as Kerrie put the sleeping baby in his arms. "If she's anything like you she'll turn out fine. I expect you were spoiled rotten too." Bobby said as Kerrie shrugged. Kerrie resumed her spot looking through books and settled on two possible spells to use.

"Maybe I should blend them."

"Kerrie, make your own. Your a powerful witch." Sam said looking over some more texts on Michael and Lucifer.

"Your right I should. I won't cast any spell till I get home. I have my own circle and everything but after all this I think a move would be good for both of us."

It was late when Dean and Bobby went to bed. Keeva was sound asleep in a portable crib and Kerrie looked at Sam who was still studying the book.

"Let me ask if there is anything the spirits know. They might have some insight, maybe their last vessels-"

"Kerrie, I think you should sit out of this one. You have enough dealing with Gus and all."

"Sam, look what happened last time. Dean went to hell because he wouldn't let me help. I know I can do something to help."

Sam watched as Kerrie began to light candles and sat in the middle of a salt circle. He watched as she slowly said a spell and went into a trance like state. The last time Sam had seen Kerrie communicate with spirits she used a board. Now she was able to do so on her own. Sam watched her as she stayed in that position for almost an hour before her eyes shot open.

"Toss me a notebook." Kerrie began scribbling down everything she had learned and then said a quick thank you before closing the circle. She handed the notebook to Sam and stood to stretch. "I can find out more if you'd like. Everyone was willing to talk and I've gotten really good at shielding myself when talking to spirits."

Sam read over the three pages Kerrie had filled with notes. She had found the last vessel of Michael and Lucifer when they had last fought. Kerrie also talked to another vessel Michael had used while trying to track down Sam and Dean.

"He says he won't ruin you but he will. I wouldn't trust the angels. Castiel has already looked down his nose at me. From what my cousin told me of angels they are tricky."

"This is amazing. You really are an amazing witch." Kerrie shrugged her cheeks red.

"I should get some sleep so I can work on some possible spells." Kerrie half smiled at Sam and scooped up Keeva and used her other hand to carry the crib.

"I can do that." Sam said taking the crib from her hand.

"Thanks." Sam watched Kerrie got up the stairs with the baby in her arms. Sam helped bring the crib into the room Kerrie was staying in and then left the room. Kerrie let out a sigh as she sat on the bed and kicked off her shoes.

"Men." She muttered to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Kerrie followed Sam's suggestion and got in contact with Gus's family. Brigid listened to what Kerrie had to say but she didn't want to really get involved which was a nice surprise. Kerrie next spoke to Morrigan who wanted to go after Gus herself. The goddess promised that she and Dagda would not get involved with anything Gus did and both offered her their protection since they knew what was going on. Morrigan tried to convince Kerrie to relocate to Ireland at least until everything was handled with Michael and Lucifer but Kerrie wanted to stay in Boston saying she needed to keep her job.

On her third day at Bobby's Gus showed up. Kerrie's wards were holding strong and he could only make it as far as the driveway. She glanced out the window to see Gus throwing things around.

"I'll be right back." Kerrie stepped outside and glared at the god. Bobby, Dean, and Sam fell silent. Dean waited till she was outside before going to the window. Sam who was sitting with Keeva tensed.

"Should I go out?" He asked about to stand up.

"Hell no, she can handle him." Dean said from his spot at the window.

"Everything you ever told me was a lie. If it was just us... you would be dead."

"You turned my family against me." Gus gritted.

"You had Aphrodite cast a love spell on me so you could seduce me. Was this your plan all along? You wanted to have your way with me and hopefully a child would come out of it." Gus looked away guiltily as Kerrie clenched her fists. "You better get the fuck out of here before I really hurt you. Gus, I fucking hate you right now. We might share a daughter but I can't even look at you. You know how magick works and you still did it. You took away my choices. Do you have any idea how this feels?" She said tears streaming down her cheeks. "I spilled my heart to you. I told you all about Tristian and Sam and you still did it. This is all on you." Kerrie put up her hands and send her emotions flying at Gus. The forced knocked him to the ground as he clutched at his chest. "Clearly you've forgotten what it likes to have your heart ripped out. This is the third time I've felt this way and I can't do it again." Kerrie walked back towards the house shaking with rage.

"Kerrie, wait. Let me explain!"

"You had your chances. I'm seriously done with you."

As Kerrie approached the house Dean hurried back to his seat and kept his head in a book as did Bobby and Sam. Kerrie looked at Keeva who was cooing in her car seat and walked up the stairs falling onto a bed and she cried until there was no more tears. Kerrie woke up a few hours later and looked at the darkness outside.

"Shit." She mumbled walking down the hall to the bathroom and splashing water on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen but she didn't care. Kerrie walked downstairs to see Dean holding Keeva but looking much more relaxed. Bobby gave Kerrie a small smile and continued taking notes on the book he was reading.

"Sorry about that." She muttered taking a seat next to Dean as Keeva reached for her mother.

"Everyone needs a break now and then." Dean said handing the little girl back to her mother. "Where is Sam?" Kerrie asked looking around.

"He went for a drive." Dean said quickly.

"I hope he's not gone after Gus-"

"Went to go pick up dinner. I think he'll listen to you this time." Bobby said as Kerrie half nodded.

Kerrie remained a Bobby's house for a few days before she started the drive back to Boston. Sam had kept his distance since their conversation the first night and Kerrie had put her wall right back up. She was going to look into angels more on her end but was asked not to get too involved since Dean and Bobby had bonded with Keeva. Kerrie was surprised by Dean's attachment to the little girl but it was cute to see him holding her.

A few weeks after leaving Bobby's house Morrigan came to visit Kerrie and Keeva. She had verbally claimed Keeva as a descent of her husband and was given protection by the family. Kerrie wasn't too happy about this but she knew if it came down to it they would protect her little girl. Gus had kept his distance and even put up the money for Keeva to go to daycare the days he usually cared for her. While Morrigan was in town Kerrie allowed Gus to take Keeva for the day with his step-mother's supervision. Kerrie's parents had been supportive of Kerrie's removal of Gus from the house. Originally her mother wasn't too happy with the idea since Gus was her idea of the perfect man for her eldest daughter.

Tony proposed to Kayte while the pair were vacationing in New York City one weekend. Kerrie knew and had helped him pick out the ring, Tony had proved himself a good match for Kayte and the girls father approved when he was asked about marring Kayte. Ellen was a flutter beginning to plan a wedding. Kayte was going to have a small traditional wedding at the same church were the girls parents and grandparents were married. Two days later those wishing to go to Bermuda would be boarding a cruise ship for a beach wedding on the island. Kerrie was going to be the maid of honor and Danny would be the best man. Kayte's friends Aimee and Nadia were going to be bridesmaids and Tony's two cousins were going to be groomsmen. Most of the girls family were just going to the small church wedding except for the girls uncle and one cousin and his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Kerrie was helping with minor wedding details since she was still busy with work and taking care of Keeva. Ellen and Kayte were very much in wedding mode but Kerrie couldn't seem to focus while she was worried about Sam and Dean. The days were going by quickly and Morrigan kept checking in every other day with any news she had heard. Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael's brother had been killed by Lucifer since he refused to take sides and he let Sam and Dean escape. Morrigan said the gods and goddess were getting restless because of what could happen if either Lucifer and Michael wins this battle. She was also convinced that the Winchesters would let the angels use their bodies. Kerrie knew Dean wouldn't cave in but she was worried about Sam. If the Winchesters found a way to contain the angels she knew Sam would do it if it meant keeping everyone else safe. Kerrie tried to call up Adam, Sam and Dean's half brother but his spirit was no longer on the other side. She stood up and grabbed her phone. Kerrie called Bobby and told him that piece of information and he was just as uneasy as Kerrie was.

It was now mid-June and school was getting out for the summer in one week. Kerrie knew when that week was over she would be going to try and help Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean were tracking down the remaining rings they needed to lock Lucifer in his cage. Bobby didn't want to share this information with Kerrie since both Sam and Dean didn't really want her involved but Bobby knew Kerrie was working on information about the angels. Kerrie's second cousin, Billy, was an angel expert and he was giving her all the information he had. Most of it was about the archangels which was exactly what Kerrie needed. She had gone to several priests who had given her basic information about the angels and Lucifers falling from heaven. When school let out for the year Morrigan, Dagda, and Brigid all came to Boston to help make sure Keeva was safe. Kerrie tried to hold herself together when she said good-bye hoping she'd come back for her little girl. Gus stood to the side shaking his head. He waited to approach her till everyone went inside and Kerrie was about to get in the car.

"You shouldn't go. They don't need your help. They opened Lucifer's cage because they didn't listen to you and now they should fix it." He said as Kerrie glared at him.

"I should have fought harder. I knew that Ruby was up to no good, I could have-"

"Sam will be Sam. He drinks demon blood, he was supposed to be the head of Azazel's army and yet you still love him."

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you dare! Your talking badly about him and you are worse. I know he has something good inside him I can't say the same about you."

"Your putting it all on the line for him them? What if he kills you? What if the angels kill you? That will leave our little girl without a mother. She needs you."

"I'm planning on coming back. Keeva is going to have her mother."

"I could-"

"I don't need your help." Kerrie drove to Bobby's house.

Dean had just gotten Death's ring on a loan and they were talking about what they would do. Sam was serious about saying yes and trying to remain in control so Dean could make sure he was in the cage. Sam, Bobby, and Castiel were not too happy with Kerrie inviting herself along but Dean was happy she was there. He knew if everyone else backed down that he could depend on her. The trip to Detroit was a silent one. Bobby insisted that Kerrie go in the car with him and Castiel.

"You shouldn't be here." The angel repeated what sounded like the 100th time.

"I don't care what you think. I should have been there to kill Ruby and this wouldn't have happened. I knew she was up to no good and I let myself get carried away with a pretty face and look what happened?"

"Your powers are too volatile you could break the cage." Castiel said as Bobby stopped his car behind the Impala.

"I can control myself." Kerrie said glaring at the angel.

"He won't let you go there. Sam won't want you to see him like that." Bobby said as Kerrie shrugged.

"I can help, I'm not taking no for an answer." Kerrie cringed as she saw Sam go to the trunk and begin to drink large amounts of demon blood. "Are you ready?" She asked Dean who shrugged.

"It's all up to Sammy now. I can open the cage but he needs to stay in control to get Lucifer in." When Sam finished drinking the blood he walked over.

"Dean, come on." Kerrie looked to Dean whose eyes widened. Kerrie felt Bobby and Castiel each take on of her arms and she felt Castiel touch her forehead and it all went blank. When she woke up she was at in the back of the Impala and Dean was on the phone.

"What the hell?"

"Give me a minute." Dean said as Kerrie looked around, they were still in Detroit. When Dean ended the call he started up the car.

"Where is Sam?"

"Lucifer's in possession of his body." Dean said as Kerrie frowned.

"If Castiel-"

"Lucifer would have killed you, you would have been better leverage."

"Where are we going?"

"To Bobby's house and then Lawrence Kansas. That is where Lucifer and Michael are going to have their fight."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Kerrie stood looking at Castiel and Bobby who were both deciding if going to Lawrence would help anyone.

"Lucifer and Michael are not going to let either of you get involved." Castiel said. "It's suicide. Lucifer and Michael need to fight, it's the apocalypse."

"Dean, it's done. Sam's gone. We didn't have much of a shot anyway." Bobby said looking at the ground.

"Sam is still in there. I need to be there for him." Dean said as Kerrie nodded.

"I can call up their old vessels. They aren't too happy that their bodies were ruined." Castiel shook his head.

"They will sense you a mile away. Both Lucifer and Michael will want you dead. To Lucifer you are a threat because of Sam and to Michael you are an abomination."

"Screw them. I'm done with these assholes messing with people's lives." Dean half smirked.

"She's coming with me."

"Of course I am. I'm pissed off at Lucifer and Michael and of course that asshole Gus who had the gall to try and stop me. Right now I really do feel like a pissed off lesbian who just hate men in general. You and Bobby are excluded." Kerrie said seeing Dean's expression. "We should get going." Kerrie grabbed her bags from her car and pulled out a book. "I can do a bit of research."

"I doubt you'll need that. Just focused your anger and we'll be good." Dean said getting in the car. They arrived in Lawrence to see Sam in the area already.

"I'm getting out here. You distract him and I'll get to work."

Kerrie wandered through some high scrubs and noticed Bobby pulling in on the road. A small smile crossed her lips. She knew Bobby wouldn't give up on Sam that easy but she was surprised to see Castiel with him. Kerrie started a spirit calling spell. She drew in any spirit who had been affected by Michael and Lucifer then she called in all the deceased ancestors of Sam and Dean she could call. Kerrie was already feeling the drain of the huge number of spirits she had called and when she saw what was going on she sent them flying towards the archangels causing a moment of chaos. Castiel then threw fire at Michael who was using Adam's body who then disappeared. Lucifer then caused Castiel to explode and when Bobby shot Sam he twisted Bobby's neck. Dean was already being beaten on by Sam. Kerrie took off in a run the spirits were in a frenzy attacking Sam. Dean saw that Sam's eyes begin to change and motioned for Kerrie who called the spirits off.

"Dean, I'm here. I'm going to do it." Sam said pulling out the rings of the horsemen and throwing them to the ground. He said the incantation as Kerrie quickly sent the spirits back to their resting places and took a few steps forward. "Kerrie, move on. Both of you. I love you."

"Don't do it. This is meant to be." Michael had appeared again. Kerrie's palms began to sweat as she used a spell to send Michael flying a few feet away, it wasn't the usual power that she had. Kerrie fell to her knees as Sam ran to her side pulling her up.

"I'm sorry." He looked one more time at Dean and took a few steps towards the cage as Michael came closer.

"You stupid witch. You will pay for that." Michael went to move against Kerrie but Sam grabbed his arm and both of them fell into the cage as Kerrie let out a yell falling back to her knees as she sobbed. Dean crawled off the car and sat next to Kerrie on the ground. Castiel appeared and healed Dean's face which was all swollen and bloody.

"Your alive-"

"God saw fit to bring me back."

"Your not him then?"

"Not even close." Castiel made his way to Bobby and with a quick touch he was alive. Kerrie stumbled trying to stand and with her hands on the ground she took a few deep breaths to even out her powers and stood.

"That was an impressive showing." Bobby said as Kerrie wiped at her cheeks.

"I should call home and check in." She mumbled walking a little ways back to the road.

"It's going to be hard for both of you. You two should support each other." Bobby said as Dean watched Kerrie make a phone call.

"I can't do that to Sam."

"Dean, I heard him say it. He wanted you to move on. Have a regular life."

"She's not a regular person." Dean said as Bobby nodded.

"Kerrie's not but you know that you still have feelings for her. I saw you watching her with Keeva, she could be that person for you." Deans shrugged.

"She's never thought of me that way."

"I think she might feel something for you. She was frantic when you were in hell, she was the last person to keep working on bringing you back." Castiel stood silent during this time.

"I can't say I approve of her but she is an attractive human." Kerrie came walking over.

"Everything is ok back home." Bobby started to his car as Kerrie looked to Dean and Castiel. "I'll ride with Bobby it looks like you two need to talk." Kerrie got in the car with Bobby and then headed back to his house.

"You did good." Bobby said as Kerrie looked at her hands.

"I just feel like I can't do enough. I-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself. Sam choose this, he wanted it to end."

"I know he choose it but I just feel like I could have done more."

"We all feel that way. Your strong and you'll keep going and this time not just for yourself but for Keeva too." Kerrie nodded.

When they got to Bobby's Kerrie went right into the kitchen and began to cook. Bobby sat back watching her move around the kitchen. Dean arrived a few minutes later and joined Bobby.

"What did he say?"

"Not much, he's going to heaven and try to help sort everything out."

"Are you really going to walk away like Sam asked?"

"I'm thinking about it."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Kerrie stood on the beach in Bermuda at Kayte's side as a minster went through the wedding ceremony. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Dean sitting with Keeva on his lap and a small smile crossed her face. It was the end of August and a week and a half before school would be starting. When Kerrie returned to Boston in July she sat and had a long chat with Gus. He went though his reasons for doing what he did, Kerrie didn't think any of them were all that great but she agreed to a better visitation schedule with him watching Keeva two days while she was at work or running errands during breaks from school. The biggest shock happened when Dean appeared on her doorstep a little over two weeks after she left Bobby's house. Kerrie had offered Dean a place to stay and she was honestly surprised that he came.

They fell into a regular routine with Dean staying in the guest room but things got tense when one night in July when Dean kissed her. When Kerrie didn't respond Dean backed up quickly and was on the verge of taking off when Kerrie walked over and wrapped her arms around him. That night had changed it all, the pair ended up in bed and since then Dean had moved into Kerrie's room and things just fell into place. Danny helped Dean get a job at his uncle's repair shop. It had been a little over a month since that night and Kerrie was surprised when Dean agreed to come on the cruise to Bermuda and was even more surprised to see how accepting her family was of the situation. Ellen didn't once question why she and Dean were together. Kayte and Tony were even better since they offered to babysit for date nights. Kerrie wiped a tear from her eye as the minister announced "you may now kiss the bride" Danny was doing his best not to cry at Tony's side.

The small group who had made the journey to Bermuda from Boston was mainly Kayte and Tony's friends as well as the girl's uncle and one of their cousins and his wife. Ellen and John were present as well as Tony's parents. Kayte and Tony made their way down the small isle as Kerrie took Danny's arm wiping her cheeks.

"Your getting soft." Danny said with a laugh.

"Don't start. Your eyes are watery too." She said with a smirk. Dean joined Kerrie as she took Keeva who was now a year old. The little girl reached for her mother's hair as Kerrie frowned. "Not know, your auntie will kill me if the hair is messed up before pictures."

The pictures were much more drawn out then the quick shoot that Kayte had arranged outside the church wedding in Boston. After pictures there was a brief reception at the beach resort where the wedding took place before everyone went back to the ship where another party had been arranged in a VIP area.

"I'm glad you two are happy." Danny said as he and his girlfriend, Erin, took a seat next to Kerrie and Dean.

"Me too." Kerrie said as Gerry, her uncle came over.

"Let me have the little one." Kerrie handed over Keeva whose hands went right to her great-uncle's cheeks. "You two go have fun." He said taking Keeva with him over to the table where Kerrie's parents were chatting with Tony's parents.

"You heard the man. Get out of here for a bit. She's not going to miss you." Danny said pointing out Kayte who was wrapped in Tony's arms on the dance floor. Dean stood up as Kerrie glanced at her sister who was looking into her new husbands face. Kerrie and Dean hurried along the hallway and back to their room. They spent an hour in bed before Kerrie felt guilty about leaving the celebration. After they both showered and dressed they returned to the party. Kayte noticed her sister's wet hair and gave her a wink. Keeva was on the dance floor holding onto Tony's fingers. Erin and Danny were taking pictures and Kayte pulled Kerrie towards the bar.

"Slip away for a quickie then?" Kayte asked as Kerrie turned a bright shade of red. "Good for you. You two deserve it. You've been on maid of honor and mom duty all week so it's only fitting." The girls got a drink and Kayte looked at Tony who was dancing around with Keeva who was giggling. "I might be rethinking the whole no children thing. Look at how good he is with Keeva."

"You a mom?" Kerrie asked nearly chocking on her drink.

"Not right now, maybe in a year or two." Kayte said looking a bit scared.

"It's not all that bad. I think the pregnancy and labor are worse then the sleep deprivation." Kerrie said with a smirk.

"Maybe 3 years then." Kayte said as Kerrie nodded. The girls rejoined the party and Ellen offered to bring Keeva back to her room for a much needed nap.

"Mom, she napped for over an hour before the wedding so not too long or she won't sleep tonight." Kerrie said as Ellen gave her a look.

"Kerrie, I raised you and Kayte without a problem."

"Mom, I'm just letting you know." Ellen nodded. "You know I won't wake her up though."

"I'll stop by the room in an hour and I'm sure she'll be up." Kerrie said as Ellen headed back to her room.

Three days the cruise arrived back in Boston and Kerrie began to get in school mode. She spent the week before school started in staff meetings and spent time setting up her classroom. Kerrie would be teaching middle school english language arts again mostly seventh grade with one eighth grade honors class. Dean was enjoying working at the repair shop which worked on mostly high end cars or refurbishments which was quickly becoming Dean's speciality.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Kerrie and Dean kept in contact with Bobby usually quick phone calls once a week to check in. He stopped by right after Christmas for a short visit. Keeva who had been walking on her own since August walked up to Bobby and put up her arms to be picked up.

"She's getting so big." Bobby said as he held the little girl.

"Bebe." She said as Bobby grinned.

"Keeva knows my name." He said proudly.

"She does. We have a picture of Uncle Bobby in her room and we go through everyone's names at night." Bobby stayed in town for a few days before going to Rhode Island for a case.

The days turned to months and soon enough it was nearing the one year anniversary of Sam going into the cage. Kerrie and Dean had both given up hunting until Dean started to notice some strange things going on. He began to look into it without telling Kerrie. Kayte and Tony had rented a house in Hyannis for a long weekend so Dean talked Kerrie into going down with Keeva early and he was going to meet them. When Dean didn't show up the following day Kerrie knew something was up. Kayte agreed to keep Keeva while Kerrie drove back to Boston. Kerrie arrived at the condo to see a strange car parked outside and when she opened the door Sam was sitting on the couch with Dean and an older bald man was pacing.

"So this is the woman." The bald man said as Kerrie narrowed her eyes.

"What the fuck is going on? Are you actually Sam? And who the heck are you?" Dean looked guilty and just sat on the couch.

"It's me. I went through everything with Dean, drank the holy water and cut myself with a silver blade. If you want-"

"Your back-how?"

"Just went through that too. I don't know what brought me back but whatever it was brought Samuel back from heaven. Samuel is our grandfather, our mom's dad." Kerrie sat down on the chair and looked at Sam.

"Well... it's good to have you back."

"Kerrie, he's been back a whole freaking year. We've been-"

"What you have been doing is messing with your brothers girl." Samuel said as Kerrie's eyes widened and she glared at the older man.

"First off that is none of your business. Second I wasn't Sam's girl when Sam went into the cage. Third back off."

"Hmm... she is something else. I can see why you both find her attractive-"

"Samuel stop." Sam said as Kerrie's hand's were twitching.

"Oh yes, she's a witch."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room. This is my damn house and I don't appreciate it. So why don't we say what's going on? I left Keeva in Hyannis with Kayte and Tony so I'd rather get this over with so I can go spend time with my daughter."

"There is a djinn coming after Dean. It already poisoned him but we gave him the antidote. The djinn already came after me."

"Not too familiar with djinns." Kerrie said as Samuel spoke up.

"They are humanoid creatures who feed off human blood. They poison you if they touch your skill and you hallucinate. They are covered in tattoos." Kerrie's eyes narrowed.

"That waitress the other day. She had tattoos down her arm and she touched your hand when she dropped the check."

"Kerrie, why don't you head back and we can take care of this." Dean said as Kerrie frowned.

"No I can help."

The four of them went into planning mode and it was decided that Sam and Dean would act as bait. It was also revealed that Sam and Dean's cousins who worked with Samuel would be acting as backup. Kerrie was reluctant to leave the house and with Sam stand there she gave Dean a half smile and was escorted away by Samuel. She got into the waiting car and was silent as he drove away.

"Your daughter is a demi-god, her father is Aengus." Samuel said as Kerrie nodded. He turned the car around and waited. "I don't think you are good for either of my grandsons." Kerrie crossed her arms with a frown.

"I'm not a big fan of you and I don't really care to hear your opinion."

"I won't have to worry about this when Dean returns to hunting. I'm sure this will be the last time we'll see each other." Samuel said with a small smile.

"If Dean returns to hunting it'll be his own choice. He's a grown man and can do what he wishes. If we weren't dealing with a fucking djinn right now I would be hexing the shit out of you." Kerrie said as Samuel gave her a small nod. He returned back to the condo and Kerrie jumped out of the car running through the open door. The older man was a few feet behind her. Kerrie rushed to Dean's side, he was passed out on the floor. Samuel handed her a needle with the antidote as he went to look for Sam. Kerrie gave Dean the shot and looked up to see a male djinn studying her.

"Not a Winchester but good enough." He said moving towards her. Kerrie got to her feet quickly as she pushed a spell out of her hands freezing the djinn in place.

"Not so confident now. Are you?" She said grabbing the silver blade Dean had up off the floor and approaching the djinn who was starting to shake. "Should have studied up on who I am before you attacked me you dumb son of a bitch." Kerrie said sinking the blade in his chest and the djinn crumpled to the floor. Dean started to wake and Kerrie kneeled at his side. "Are you ok?" She asked as Dean sat up.

"Fine, are you ok? Where's Sam?"

"I'm good. I just took care of one of the djinns. Samuel went to check on Sam." As if on cue the two men returned to the room.

"Nice kill." Samuel said looking at the body.

"I should call this in. I can say he broke in, you two should go." Kerrie said as Dean pulled out a gun and put it on the dead djinn's body. Kerrie picked up the phone and called 911. Dean decided to go with Sam and talk to him while Kerrie dealt with the police on her own. Several hours later the police were done at the house and Kerrie was allowed to leave. She used a few simple spells to make sure the officers believed her and the case would be closed soon. Once she was done with the police Kerrie called a cleaning crew to come in and clean the condo and then texted Gus to see if he would stop by to let them in the following day. Kerrie looked at Dean as she drove back to Hyannis late that night.

"Something is different with Sam." Kerrie said softly as Dean nodded.

"He didn't seem like himself." Dean added.

"You could have gone with them if you wanted."

"He told me to stay. He thinks this is what I want." Kerrie paused for a few moments.

"Is it? Dean, I don't want to hold you back from anything." Kerrie said quickly trying to keep herself calm even thought she wanted to break down.

"This past year has been amazing. I love being here with you and Keeva. I wouldn't change that for anything." He said giving Kerrie's hand a squeeze.

"What about Sam?" Kerrie asked softly.

"I called Bobby and told him off because he's known all along. He doesn't think anything is wrong, at least he didn't mention that. Right now I think it's best if I stay here incase anything else comes for us." Kerrie nodded.

"Let's pick up some food, I'm starved and I know they'll all be asleep by the time we get there."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Things quickly fell back into a routine. Kerrie was off for the summer so she was home with Keeva every day but Wednesdays when Gus took her. While Dean was at work she took to looking into ways Sam could have come back. Dean's first guess was Castiel but Sam had returned hours after being locked in the cage where it was months before Dean came back. Kerrie knew that the angel wasn't responsible since Sam wasn't himself and Dean came back as he was. Kerrie had been putting off the invite to bring Keeva to Ireland to see the family's estate and with the summer free she decided that she shouldn't put off the trip.

"Are you going to go with us?" Kerrie asked looking at the calendar.

"I don't think so. Maybe I can meet up with Sam." Kerrie nodded.

"Keeva's birthday is next week. Bobby is coming for the big party at my parents house so I was thinking a few days after." Dean nodded as Kerrie called Morrigan who was going to take care of all the travel arrangements.

Gus was going to fly with them, Morrigan wanted to travel using magick but Kerrie disagreed since Keeva was too young. Morrigan, Dagda, and Brigid were all coming in for the party. Kerrie spent the week leading up to the party picking up decorations and finalizing the catering since her whole family would be there.

"Do you want to invite Sam?" Kerrie asked one night shortly after Keeva fell asleep.

"I asked him and he said he might stop by." Kerrie nodded. Things were a bit tense between her and Dean but she figured he needed time. The day before the party Bobby arrived, he was staying in the guest room at the condo. After the djinn attack Dean wanted to move but they were still in the process of selling that condo and looking for somewhere else.

"Bobby!" The little girl said clearly running over with a doll in her hand.

"Hi princess."

"Bobby, this is my doll." That night Bobby all but shoved Kerrie and Dean out the door.

"Go out to dinner or something." He said noticing the change in their behavior. Dinner was quiet and Kerrie took a deep breath.

"Go with Sam. If he shows up go with him." Dean's eyes changed for a moment. "You know you want to go with him. He's your brother and hunting is a part of you."

"What about-"

"I'll be fine, Keeva will be fine. I'm sure she'll miss you and..." Kerrie stopped talking she felt herself getting chocked up.

"Are you sure? I can stay." Kerrie shook her head.

"Dean, it's what's best. If you stay here you'll be miserable and I know your worried about Sam." Dean nodded.

"If he shows tomorrow then I'll go. If not I'll wait to find him till you two go on your trip." Kerrie nodded. Dean's head was filled with the what ifs of hunting and Sam while Kerrie felt the part of herself she gave to Dean crumble. When they got back to the house Bobby was already asleep. Dean went to call Sam and Kerrie went up to her bedroom and hugged a pillow letting silent tears stream down her cheeks. An hour later she heard Dean climb into bed and she pretended to be asleep.

When Dean fell asleep Kerrie wandered into Keeva's room. She spent some time watching her sleep and then went downstairs and curled up on the couch and continued to cry. It was early when she was woken up by Keeva shaking her. Kerrie forced a smile and kissed her daughter's cheek. Bobby who looked half asleep was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go back to bed. I got her." Kerrie said leading Keeva into the kitchen. After setting the little girl up with breakfast she slipped into the bathroom to see her eyes swollen. Kerrie used a spell to reduce the swelling and when she returned to the kitchen Brigid was sitting at the table with Keeva.

"Auntie!" Keeva said happily.

"You look worse for wear." Brigid said as Kerrie shrugged. "Trouble in paradise?" She said as Kerrie frowned. "Did he hurt you? I could kill-" Kerrie's eyes widened.

"Bad word!" Keeva said pointing at Brigid.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"This is nothing I want to talk about today. Today is Keeva's day, right birthday girl?" Keeva grinned as she sipped her sippy cup.

"If you have to do anything-"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Kerrie forced a smile and went upstairs, she slipped into some sweatpants and a tank top then went to pick up the cake and balloons and dropped them at her parents house. She made sure everything was all set with their pool. The tables and chairs she had rented arrived the night before and Ellen was putting the table clothes on.

"I'll be back in an hour and a half with a birthday girl." Kerrie said trying to be cheerful. When she got back to the house she felt a bit better knowing she'd he distracted the whole day. Kerrie found Brigid watching cartoons with Keeva who was singing along with Mickey Mouse.

"We might need to make a trip to Disney World soon." Brigid said as Kerrie watched her daughter dance and clap with the TV.

"Keeva, where does Mickey Mouse live?" Kerrie asked.

"In Florida at Disney World!"

"Keeva, I think mommy should plan a trip to Mickey's house." Brigid said as Keeva's face lit up.

"Mickey's house! I want to go to Mickey's house!" Kerrie pointed at Brigid and smirked.

"You better find a way to distract her before we go to my parents house or my dad will be on the phone booking a family trip."

"I think it would be fun for you and her."

"It wouldn't just be me and her. Kayte and Tony would want to go and of course my parents."

"That would be good though. I'm sure I could stop by."

"We'll see how we do going to Ireland first."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Keeva's party passed in a whirlwind. All of Kerrie's cousins and their children plus several of her coworkers and friends were present. Bobby even enjoyed himself spending some time talking to Kerrie's uncle about traveling. Gus put on a good show and he tried to help but Kerrie refused trying to keep herself as busy as possible. Dean mingled with Tony and Danny who were trying to teach Kerrie's 6 year old and 4 year old cousin's how to play football. Kerrie was surprised when Sam showed up later on in the afternoon just before cake. Keeva with her mother's assistance opened a few presents at the beginning of the party and now was working on the rest of the pile. Kerrie had Kayte take over helping with the presents and took over taking pictures. She made sure that she had Keeva's picture taken with all the guests so she could send a copy along with a thank you card. When Tony and Danny offered to take Keeva in the pool Kerrie noticed Sam and Dean taking in the kitchen. After making sure Keeva was covered in sunscreen she headed inside.

"Hi Kerrie." Sam said.

"Hi Sam, did you get cake? A beer?" She asked.

"I had some, thanks. This is a nice party."

"Sam is going to finish up a case in Philly and I'm going to meet him there in a 2 days."

"Ok, it was nice of you to come all the way here for the party."

"Dean mentioned your going to Ireland." Kerrie nodded. "That's good."

"I should get back to the party." Kerrie said hurried out of the kitchen and back outside. She felt her hands shaking and she took a deep breath as Gus walked over.

"Things ok?"

"Fine."

"Brigid said-"

"Not right now. I just want to get through today and then I'll figure out what's going on." Gus nodded as Kerrie went to go sit with Bobby.

"This is something else. I don't remember elaborate parties when I was a kid."

"Times have changed, I'll be setting up sleepovers and gymnastic parties before long." Kerrie said watching Keeva in her floaties in the pool. She was kicking her little legs while Tony held her.

"Dean's going on the road then." Bobby said as Kerrie nodded. "Your ok with everything?"

"Bobby, there is something not right about Sam. He's different."

"Dean mentioned it to me."

"It's better Dean's with Sam. I wouldn't feel right asking him to stay."

"He would if you asked him. You know he cares about you and Keeva." Kerrie took a deep breath.

"Dean's been amazing with Keeva and we helped each other but I know he misses hunting and now he knows Sam's alive he should be doing that."

"What about you?"

"Bobby, I'll always be a hunter. Things are going to keep coming for Keeva and I but since I'm a mom I can't live like that anymore. Keeva has to come first. If I can give her a good life and kill a few monsters along the way I'll be happy."

"She's a smart little girl. I can tell she has your talent. When I walked into her room this morning she was talking to someone." Kerrie frowned.

"She was talking to Tristian, since Sam showed up he's been hanging around. I thought he moved on but he hasn't."

"She can see ghosts-"

"Just like me. My father said I was her age when I started talking to them. It freaks my mom out if she watches her overnight."

"What does Gus think?" Kerrie shrugged.

"The whole ghost thing runs in my family. It'll be interesting to see what other powers she has when she gets older."

"Maybe when you two spend some time with the family you'll see about her half god side." Bobby said as Kerrie nodded.

"If it's up to Brigid that side will come out sooner then the witch side."

The party started to empty a few hours later. Bobby left shortly after his conversation with Kerrie wanting to get started on a case in upstate New York. Kerrie went outside to help finish cleaning up. Gus had already stacked the rented chairs and was finishing the tables with some help from Danny and Tony. Kayte and Erin were entertaining Keeva who was running around the yard.

"Honey, go home and rest. You look exhausted." Ellen said taking down the last of the decorations.

"We're all set. Everything is pretty much done." John said as Kerrie nodded.

"Thanks for today. Everyone had a good time especially the birthday girl." Kerrie said hugging her parents.

"We'll be over the day before the flight incase you need to run errands or anything." Ellen said as Kerrie made sure all of Keeva's things were packed.

"Dean left early." John said as Ellen hit his arm.

"Spending some time with his brother." Kerrie said quickly.

"I can drive you back." Gus offered as Keeva ran into her father's legs.

"Dada!" She said putting up her arms.

"We're going to get going too. See you later." Danny said with his arm around Erin.

"Bye, thanks for everything." Gus led the way to his car and put Keeva in her car seat. Kerrie slumped in the passenger seat exhausted.

"What's going on?" Gus asked starting the car.

"Dean's going back on the road." Kerrie said softly. Gus glanced at her and frowned.

"I'm sorry. I was hoping he'd make you happy and this would be it." Kerrie looked at the god and nodded. "If things don't work out I'm always here." He said with a small smile.

"Good to know." Kerrie said softly looking out the window.

When they arrived at the condo Gus helped bring Keeva inside, the little girl had fallen asleep in the car and when he offered to put her to bed Kerrie was too tired to argue. Dean's things were packed in a bag and she could hear him and Bobby talking on the small deck off the kitchen. She heard her name mentioned a few times before making her way out there.

"I was waiting till you two got home." Bobby said looking guilty.

"Gus is putting Keeva to bed. She passed out on the car ride home."

"I was going to come back and get you. You should have called." Dean said as Kerrie frowned.

"Gus has a car seat in his car. It was fine." Kerrie gave Bobby a quick hug and walked back into the house. She went into her office on the first floor and sat at her desk looking over the travel plans for Ireland. A few moments later the door closed and she sensed someone at the door.

"I can take her if you two need to talk." Gus said as Kerrie shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to move her. If you want you can take her tomorrow. I know it's not-"

"That would be great. I'll pick her up around 10."

"Sure, thanks for the ride. Goodnight." Kerrie watched Gus leave and Dean stood in the doorway.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

"Your not making this easy." He said with his arms crossed.

"Oh so sorry for inconveniencing you." She muttered.

"I don't want to leave on bad terms. I care about you and Keeva. I would like us to work." Dean said pulling up a chair and sitting next to Kerrie. Dean took Kerrie's hand which was starting to shake.

"But your-"

"I know this isn't going to be easy but when is anything easy for hunters?"

"You want-"

"Yes, I want us to work. I've felt this way about you for a long time, for as long as I have known you." Kerrie looked at Dean's face and nodded.

"I want that too. Be careful." She said launching herself forward into his arms nearly knocking them both on the ground.

"I'm not leaving till tomorrow." He said in between kisses.

"Good." Kerrie said with a smirk standing up and pulling him towards the stairs.

An hour later Kerrie was asleep against Dean's chest with a small on her face. Dean couldn't fall asleep right away, he was worried about other supernatural creatures coming after Kerrie and Keeva when he was gone. Kerrie kept strong guards around the house. At least he wouldn't have to worry while she was in Ireland, in the presence of four gods both of them would be safe. Dean finally fell asleep. At 8am he opened his eyes and saw that Kerrie wasn't in bed. He was about to get up when she came back in the room in a bathrobe with a smile.

"Keeva is still passed out." She said with a smiled crawling back into bed.

"I think we should take advantage of that." Dean said pulling her closer to him. Kerrie muttered a spell as the bedroom door closed. By 9:30 Keeva was awake and called for her mother loudly. "Be right there." Kerrie had just come out of the shower. She dressed Keeva and got her some breakfast knowing Gus would be there anytime. When Dean came down the stairs Keeva gave him a look.

"Your leaving." She said sadly.

"Just for a little while. I'll be back when you come back from your trip." Keeva paused for a moment.

"How did you know?" Kerrie asked already knowing the answer.

"Tristian told me. He told me when I woke up." Kerrie frowned and had a good mind to yell at the spirit but contained herself. The doorbell rang and since Dean was closest he answered the door. Gus walked in and Keeva gave him a smile. "Hi daddy!" She said finishing up her fruit.

"Ready to go? We're going to go to the zoo."

"Yea." Kerrie grabbed a wipe to clean off her face and hands then went to work putting on sunscreen.

"I can do it." Gus offered.

"Almost done."

"I want to see the tigers." Keeva said as Gus nodded. When Kerrie finished with the sunscreen Keeva ran to Dean and he scooped her up.

"Have fun at the zoo."

"I will." She said kissing his cheek. Dean gave her a squeeze as she giggled.

"I'll see you after your trip." Keeva nodded not really understanding.

"Love you!" She said as Dean put her down and she took her dad's hand. "Bye mommy! We be home soon!"

"Have fun!" Kerrie watched them leave the house and walked over to Dean.

"I meant what I said to Keeva, I'll come back when you two come home." Kerrie nodded and wrapped her arms around Dean.

"Be safe and be careful." Kerrie said softly.

"I will." Dean said. The pair stood like that for awhile before Kerrie slowly backed up a little. "I should go." Dean said with a frown as Kerrie nodded. He took a step forward and their lips met in a fiery kiss. They bumped into the wall and both of them stopped. Dean took a small step backward. "I love you." He whispered as Kerrie bit her lip.

"I love you too." She said as a grin spread across Dean's face. Dean kissed Kerrie again and for a few moments everything was perfect. The pair broke apart when Dean's phone started to ring.

"It's Sam." Dean said looking at the phone.

"Go." Kerrie said keeping her face calm. Dean nodded and kissed her forehead as he started to the door. "I love you." Kerrie said as Dean turned and smiled.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing that." He said picking up his bag and leaving the condo. Kerrie walked over to the couch and sat down hugging a pillow. As much as she thought she would be crying she felt ok, Dean had said he loved her. Kerrie let herself relax as the figure of her aunt, grandfather, and Tristian appeared.

"Not the one I thought you'd pick." Her grandfather said as Kerrie nodded.

"I think he's a good man. I always hopped you'd end up with Dean." Her aunt said as Kerrie's eyes got misty.

"Gus was a good choice as well. I wanted to stop him but he loved you as well." Tristian said ruining the moment.

"You better not interfere. I will banish you." Kerrie said as Tristian's ghost frowned.

"You wouldn't. You always said-"

"Tristian, we were young and crazy. Sure I loved you but not like how I feel with Dean. I haven't felt like this ever."

"Like your whole." Her aunt said like she was reading her mind. Kerrie nodded slowly. "Good, that's how it should feel."

"Not that I was to be the bearer of bad news but what are you going to do about Sam?" Her grandfather said as Kerrie shrugged.

"You need to be careful. He's not himself." Tristian said as Kerrie nodded.

"I know, Tristian, I think if anyone should be around Keeva it should be family. It's hard enough seeing ghosts and you are going to confuse her. Maybe it's time you move on." Kerrie said her lip quivering.

"I came back for you. You needed me." He said pleading with her.

"Tristian, Kerrie is right. You should move on." Her aunt said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But you two-"

"We've joined with her spirit guides. We are going to guide the family like so many before us." Her grandfather said as Tristian pulled away from the pair.

"What if I don't want to go?"

"It's what's best. You died a hunter and you should be with your parents." He said as Tristian put up his hands.

"Tristian, you've done more then enough to help Kerrie and now her little girl. Move on and be happy. Your mother would love to have you at her side." Tristian looked to Kerrie who extended her hand. Her felt the pulse of energy as he approached her. Their hands touched for a moment.

"You helped me see this life and you'll always be my first love. You won't be forgotten." Kerrie said as Tristian felt warm for the first time in many years.

"Goodbye." He said as his ghost slowly disappeared. Kerrie's aunt gave her a warm smile.

"That was brave of you to do."

"It was time, it has been for a long time. I really thought he moved on when Gus came into my life."

"He started to go but something drew him back, I think you were unintentionally holding him here." Her aunt said as Kerrie stood.

"I should get some clothes washed so I can start packing." The ghosts both gave her a smile before disappearing.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Kerrie and Keeva ended up spending two weeks in Ireland. The little girl didn't show any demigod skills as much as her aunt and grandparents tried to coax it out of her.

"Maybe she's a witch." Gus said picking up Keeva who was becoming frustrated when she couldn't summon a flower to her hand.

"Kerrie, how old were you when your powers started?" Morrigan asked.

"I could always see ghosts. Keeva started seeing them when she was a baby, she talks to them all the time. My magickal powers started around age 10 but not fully until 13."

"Hmm... I just wish we'd know." Dagda said as Kerrie shrugged.

"I think either way Keeva is perfect." The little girl gave her a smile.

"We all know that. We shouldn't have ben pressuring her." Brigid said as Gus lifted Keeva over his head and she giggled. "So things are better for you now? I was ready to kill that hunter." Brigid said as Keeva pointed her finger.

"Bad word, auntie!"

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"I love him." Kerrie said softly as Brigid nearly fell off her seat.

"Wow, that makes a lot of sense." She said standing up and walking out of the room and returned later with charts and placed them on the table. "I knew that the man who had your heart was in your life. I really thought it was Sam but Dean..." Kerrie looked at the charts confused. "When Gus met you I created these. A witch of your skills if truly rare and I was hoping you were his mate, if that was true his immorality would grow and be passed to you." Kerrie looked confused.

"It's very rare most gods find their mate with another god but Aengus hasn't been that lucky. Maybe his mate just hasn't been born yet." Dagda said as Kerrie looked at the charts.

"Oh this is what I overlooked." Brigid pointed to some text and read it aloud in English.

"Michael, I can't believe I missed that. He was supposed to be Michael's vessel. I was thinking middle name." Kerrie sat silently letting it all set in.

"We shouldn't be springing this on you." Morrigan said grabbing the papers and sending Brigid away with them. "It's not our place to mettle in anyone's life. I'm sorry." Morrigan said as Kerrie managed a nod.

The remainder of the trip was tense and Kerrie was glad when they were on the plane back home. Gus's family's compound in Ireland was beautiful and well hidden. The magic protecting it's location was stronger then anything Kerrie had ever felt and it was the reason that so many family members had remained save through the years. They arrived in Boston late, Keeva was sound asleep. Kerrie was holding her while Gus carried the bags. A driver drove them home and Kerrie was glad to be back in her own bed. Dean was supposed to be coming home the following day but she was surprised to see him asleep on the couch. Gus took the bags upstairs as Keeva's eyes opened a bit.

"Mommy, it's Dee!" She said tiredly.

"I know. Come on let's get you to bed. You can see him in the morning ok." Gus met them on the stairs and took Keeva. Kerrie walked down the stairs to see Dean starting to wake up.

"Your home." He said sitting up.

"Just got in." Kerrie said with a small smile.

"Where's Keeva?"

"Gus is helping her get ready for bed." Dean nodded and stood up. Kerrie and Dean met halfway and were wrapped in each other's arms. "How is everything?"

"Fine, I don't want to bring that crap home with me." He said as Kerrie nodded. Gus came down the stairs.

"She's asleep in her clothes. I was getting her pjs and she passed out, I didn't want to wake her."

"Not a problem. Thanks, Gus."

"Night!" He said walking out the door and to the waiting car.

Dean spent a week in Boston. After allowing Keeva to get adjusted to the time change Kerrie and Dean took her to the White Mountains to go to Story Land. Kayte, Tony, Danny, and Erin also went so that everyone took turns taking Keeva on the rides. Kayte and Erin also spent a good amount to time shopping at the outlets. Dean sat in the car driving back from New Hampshire Keeva was sound asleep in the backseat and Kerrie was sitting in the passenger seat. Each couple had their own car, Kayte and Tony who had arrived a day after them were staying for another 2 days. Danny and Erin had gone home the day before.

"That was a fun trip." Kerrie said glancing back at her sleeping daughter.

"It was, Keeva had a fun time." Dean said as he exited the highway.

It was getting late and they stopped at a local pizza place to pick up dinner. Keeva was still asleep so Kerrie put her to bed. Dean was planning to head back out on the road the following night. After dinner Kerrie and Dean went to bed while Dean lay asleep next to her Kerrie's mind was focused on what Brigid had shown her in Ireland. She didn't ask her more about it since Morrigan had told Brigid to put the charts away. Kerrie still remembered the hurt look on Gus's face when she said that she was in love with Dean. Gus hadn't been around much since the return from Ireland, he used his business as an excuse but Kerrie knew it was because of the brief conversation. Kerrie made a mental note to talk to Gus about it when Dean went back on the road. She hadn't mentioned what happened with Dean either because it just sounded too weird.

The following day Kerrie and Dean took Keeva to the park and then they went out for ice cream. After dinner Dean watched some cartoons with Keeva before it was time for her to go to sleep. Dean was going to head out once Keeva fell asleep. The little girl knew that Dean was "going on vacation" but Kerrie knew she would have a difficult time if Dean left when she was awake. While Dean was with Keeva Kerrie packed a small cooler with some drinks and food for Dean to take with him. In it she put a picture from Story Land with the three of them in front of the entrance.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

The rest of the summer past by quickly. Dean tried to make it home every couple of weeks but after the first visit he usually only stayed for 2 or 3 days. At the end of August Kerrie started Keeva on her "new" schedule. On Monday and Wednesday she went to daycare, Tuesday she spent with Gus and Thursday and Friday she spent with Kerrie's dad who had those two days off work. Some Fridays she would be going to daycare if John had to work. In September John's work schedule changed so Kerrie added Friday to Keeva's daycare schedule. Kerrie's mom would entertain Keeva when she got home from work usually 1:30 on Thursday and picked her up from daycare at 2 after she woke up from her nap. Kerrie's work load was the same as the previous year and she was even more prepared to deal with the middle schoolers. Kerrie was also just 1 class away from finishing her masters degree and she was taking the class on Wednesday nights. Gus was going to watch Keeva while Kerrie was in class, her class was from 6 to 9:30 so she picked Keeva up from daycare at 3 and they had a little while together before she needed to leave for class.

Dean kept in contact usually with a quick phone call everyday. He was still worried about Sam and now Bobby was looking into what could be the possible causes. In October Kerrie woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, Dean was turned into a vampire and Sam had let it happen. Kerrie had tried Dean's phone and there was no answer. Kerrie called Gus and he was at her house a few minutes later.

"Gus, I need to go to him. Will you get me there?" Gus nodded.

"Pack things for a few days and I'll call Brigid to watch Keeva while we're gone." Brigid arrived just as quickly and Kerrie had a bag packed with clothes and a few weapons Gus stood in front of Kerrie. "Let's do this outside. It's going to feel really strange." When they got outside Gus put his arms around her and they were outside a goth club.

"I'll help you find him and then I'll go home." Kerrie nodded. Since her discussion with Gus about the charts he had been not as withdrawn, he had actually even spoke to her about most of his past. Gus was dating a doctor he had met at a business meeting. Kerrie focused her energy on the nightmare and then looked around.

"An alley." She said looking around.

"Want me to check out inside?" Gus asked watching Kerrie approach the alleyway.

"Heck no, your my back-up. The vampire who got Dean was a big guy."

"Like I'll be much help." He muttered as Kerrie handed him a blade.

"Go for the head, easiest way." Kerrie heard a growl as she said that and a female vampire came out of the shadows. The vampire lunged at Kerrie and Kerrie pushed her off and swung the blade in her hand. The vampire let out a shriek and went to run but Gus had blocked her path. Kerrie stepped up and swung the blade this time decapitating the vampire.

"Are you ok?" Gus asked as Kerrie nodded.

"Maybe you should check out the club. Your dressed better then I am." Kerrie was in a pair of pajama pants and a hooded sweatshirt. Gus went into the club and looked around. While outside Kerrie tried Dean's phone again and then Sam's. Both didn't answer and she tried another ally way. This time she spotted Dean fighting with a large man and Sam was watching as the vampire rubbed his wrist along Dean's face.

"No! You fucking piece of shit." Kerrie took off in a run at the large vampire who growled at Kerrie. Sam followed her lead and Kerrie swung her blade.

"Oh you two would make a nice pair." Kerrie's blade scratched the vampire's arm and he scrambled up the wall and onto a fire escape. Kerrie was thinking of possibly following him when she heard Dean moan her name. She hurried to his side.

"Dean, I'm here." She said taking his hand.

"You got him?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Come on, we need to get Dean out of here." Kerrie said glaring at Sam. Gus returned and looked at the three of them.

"I'm going to go." He said as Kerrie nodded. Gus disappeared as Dean staggered along next to Kerrie and Sam.

"How did you know-"

"I saw it happen, it was a dream."

"I should call Samuel."

"Oh great." Kerrie muttered as they got Dean to the Impala. Sam called Samuel and he would be there in a few hours. When they got back to the motel Dean couldn't stand any loud sounds or the lights on. Sam sat at the table as Kerrie sat next to Dean on the bed.

" Your going to have to kill me. Kerrie, I want you to go. Sammy, you need to do it."

"Let's wait and see what Samuel has to say." Sam said as Kerrie tried to take Dean's hand.

"Dean, you didn't die in the nightmare." Kerrie said as Dean pulled his hand away.

"Kerrie, you need to go. I could attack you and Keeva-"

"Keeva is with her aunt and I'm sure her dad is there now." Kerrie moved so she was closer to Dean. "I'm not leaving you now." Sam made a face from his table. Dean moved so he was laying back with his back to Kerrie. Samuel arrived 2 hours later.

"If we can get the blood of the vampire who did this we can reverse this." Samuel said opening an old book. "This is a cure but we need to get some of the supplies." Kerrie looked over the list.

"If there is any type of New Age store around they will have all of these supplies."

"I can get the vampire blood." Dean said standing up.

"Dean, why don't we-"

"No, I'm not letting you go in. Absolutely not. I can go into the nest on my own." Dean said sowing the three of them his teeth. Kerrie didn't cringe away she stood up.

"Let us help you."

"I won't risk you, Kerrie."

"Dean, I-I love you. I won't let you do this alone."

"The best option is to let Dean go in alone."

"Will you two calm down? I can barely think straight." He said pointing at Sam and Samuel. "How are you so calm?" Dean whispered as Kerrie stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

"This cure is going to work and your going to come back to me." She said stepping back. Samuel stood up and pulled her back.

"Are you a damn fool? He could have bitten you and he'd be stuck like that. Dean can not feed or the cure won't work." Kerrie glared at Samuel.

"If you won't let me help at least let me use some magick. I can dull their senses."

"Won't that also dull Dean's senses?" Sam asked as Kerrie shook her head.

"If I use some of Dean's blood in the spell I can exclude him. It's advanced magick but I can do it."

"Magick is unreliable-"

"Not the type of magick Kerrie uses. She swarmed Lucifer and Michael with spirits. If she can do that to angels what do you think she can do to vampires." Dean said with a growl.

"Give me your computer, Sam. I want to find the closest New Age shop and I'll be there when it opens." Kerrie said as Sam handed over the computer. Kerrie located a shop a few streets away from the goth club and it opened at 9am. Samuel was staring at the witch while Dean went to lay down.

"Are you sure you can pull off the spell?"

"Of course. Over the last few years I've tapped into my strength and I know I can handle it."

"Who helped you tap into your strength the gods you've been spending time with?" Samuel asked as Kerrie frowned.

"And that is your business because?" She snapped.

"Just curious. I'm not a fan of witches and-" Samuel's sentence was cut short when Kerrie extended her arms sending the older man flying into the wall.

"Kerrie, stop!" Sam said as Kerrie put her arms down.

"Don't question me again." She said sitting back down. Kerrie dug into the bag she brought and pulled out a book of herbs and went to work writing a spell.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Kerrie was at the new age shop when it opened in the morning. They had everything needed for the antidote as well as everything she needed for the spell. Kerrie bought extra ingredients to do a test run of her spell before hand. Before going back to the motel she found a spot to practice the spell and it went just as planned. When Kerrie returned to the motel she went into her room to sleep for a couple of hours.

After getting into the argument with Samuel Sam suggested that she get her own room and he and Samuel would watch over Dean until it was time. Kerrie wanted to get the run down on Samuel but she knew she needed to keep her energy up for the spell if she wanted to make it strong. She kept herself busy with a phone call to check in on Keeva, she spoke to her on the phone for a bit. Keeva was excited to hear her mother was with Dean and threw a tantrum when Kerrie couldn't put him on the phone. Brigid got on the phone.

"Wow, I think we figured out her powers. She's a witch threw and threw. When you told her no things started flying around the house it was intense. Gus is trying to calm her down now."

"Call me back when she's ok. I wish-"

"We have everything under control. Take care of Dean." Brigid ended the call and Kerrie sat back as her aunt and grandfather appeared.

"Like mother like daughter." Joe said as Kerrie nodded tears filling her eyes.

"I-I don't know what to do." She said knees coming up to her chest as she sobbed.

"Kerrie, it's one little thing you've missed. You have been with Keeva for every other milestone." Nancy said as Kerrie sobbed harder.

"I'm here, I hardly see her with work and that class for my degree."

"Kerrie, pull yourself together. You are an amazing mother and an amazing witch. Your daughter loves you and you are not missing out on her life." Joe said as Kerrie continued to sob.

"Dad, not the way to calm her down." Nancy scolded as Kerrie continued to sob. There was banging on the door as Kerrie went to answer it. Samuel was standing here and when he saw her he turned to Sam.

"She's in her crying her damn eyes out in no condition to do what she needs-" Kerrie slapped the man leaving a red mark.

"You shut the fuck up. My daughter just had her first burst of magick and I missed it ok?" Sam looked at Samuel who was holding his red cheek.

"You really are a piece of work. If Dean didn't want you here I would send you home. Your not like the women when I grew up."

"Thank the gods for that. I don't trust you at all and Sam your different."

"Me different?" Sam asked faking surprise.

"Yes, your different. Your cold and I know that you let the vampire turn Dean." Sam made a face as Samuel looked at Sam waiting for a response.

"No, why would I do that? Dean's my brother-"

"Not a very Sam response."

"Dreams are not always accurate." Sam said quickly.

"Right. When are we going?"

"Night fall. We are going to get some food, want anything?"

"No, I have some food in the room."

"Fine." Samuel muttered walking off as Sam studied Kerrie for a moment.

"It's only a matter of time before I figure it out." Kerrie said closing the door.

A few hours later Kerrie stood outside the room her supplies packed in a small bag. Dean came out of the room standing several feet away.

"Keeva's a witch. She got mad she couldn't talk to you today and sent a few small things flying around the living room." Dean nodded.

"If this doesn't go as planned Sammy is going to take care of it." Kerrie took a few steps forward as Dean backed up in to the wall. "Stay back. I'm too thirsty for you to be close to me."

"Dean's going to take the Impala and we can go with Samuel." Kerrie nodded watching Dean get into his car.

"I love you, Dean." She said softly knowing he would still hear her. Dean didn't respond and Kerrie glanced at the ground trying to fight her nerves. They drove to the club and Kerrie got out of the car finding a spot to start the spell. Sam walked over and handed her a small vile and Kerrie started the spell. Dean entered the nest and was greeted by a male vampire right away.

"Boris will be happy you made it." He tried to offer Dean a blood bag.

"I killed some people on the way here." Dean said as the male vampire grinned.

"We're not allowed to do that anymore. Tell me what it's like."

"Sure, later on." Dean said as the man led him to the curly haired vampire who had turned him. Boris revealed that he was over 600 years old and was building an army at the request of someone higher up. Dean was starting to think Kerrie's spell wasn't going to work when a dark smoke began to fill the building. The younger vampires began to scream in pain as their bodies began to fall to the ground and some of them began to catch fire. Dean's knees went out as he saw a vision of two young girls who were vampires with a dark skinned man. When Dean woke up Boris was telling some of those who were alive to go after Dean but several of them began to burn as Boris let out a growl.

"You think a witch is going to stop me." He growled. Dean used his machete to take out two males who reached him and Boris growled. "So it's us then." He said circling Dean.

"Our father's plans will be realized. This isn't the only place where it's happening." Dean looked at the vampire who lunged at him. Dean swung the blade cutting him. "Two hunters and a witch." Boris growled.

"Three hunters and a witch." Dean said swinging the blade and decapitating Boris. Samuel and Sam noticed Kerrie ready to faint and her eyes opened.

"Go check on Dean. I'm fine." She gritted as she started to loose consciousness. When she opened her eyes Gus was sitting with her head in his lap. "Where's-"

"Dean is fine. The cure worked and he's in the next room."

"How did you-"

"I thought you were dead. I felt- Kerrie, now's not the time. Rest and I'm sure when Dean wakes up he'll want to see you." Gus said sadly looking away.

"Thank you for finding me and for bringing me here." She said softly before falling asleep.

The next morning Kerrie woke up to see Gus gone with a note on the table to call him when she wanted to go home. There was banging on the door when she finished showering and she hurried to the door and opened it to see Dean. Kerrie jumped in his arms nearly dropping her towel.

"Let's get in here before anyone-" Dean was cut off by Kerrie's lips on his.

"Thank goodness your ok. I guess I passed out and Gus found me and when I woke up he said you were ok-"

"Yes, I'm ok and I'm glad your ok too. He said you had really over done and-"

"He thought I was dead." Kerrie said as Dean nodded.

"Well...I'm fine and your fine."

"What did you tell me about Keeva? My memory while I was a vampire it pretty scratchy."

"Keeva's like me. She moved some things around the living room when she couldn't talk to you." Kerrie said a smile crossing her face.

"That's impressive."

"I know, when Brigid called me back she thinks that she'll be really strong. Stronger then I am." Dean stepped forward and pulled Kerrie into a kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

After spending a few hours in bed with Dean Kerrie knew she had to return home. Dean was going to stay with Sam and try to figure out if he really stood by and let Boris give him the blood. Kerrie was kept extremely busy with calls for spirit meetings which Kerrie usually only gave to people she knew, she had started communicating with deceased relatives while in college since October just about every spirit could be called to communicate with living family and friends. The spirit meetings started with just a few friends and now word of mouth had given Kerrie a reputation as being a powerful medium. If she really wanted to she could holding the meetings year round but with the veil being thin in October it was a simple way to make a lot of extra money. Gus was all but living in the guest room at the condo since every night Kerrie was visiting with people, usually she was gone for 2 hours max but some meetings were very drawn out and spirits had very detailed messages for living family.

A week before Halloween when Dean came back to Boston and was not too happy to see Gus's things in the guest room and him sitting on the couch watching the Disney channel with Keeva. Dean had discovered that Sam returned from Hell without his soul Bobby was a bit surprised by the news but Kerrie wasn't since Brigid had suggested the possibility when she was in Ireland.

"DeDe!" Keeva said giving Dean a hug as he scooped her up.

"Where's mommy?" Keeva shrugged.

"Mommy busy." She said squirming to get down. Dean looked to Gus who pointed to a notebook on the kitchen counter.

"In addition to work and her masters class Kerrie has been pretty much been doing her thing as a medium everyday since she got back from seeing you. Some nights she doesn't get back here till might night other days it's 8. I've been staying here to watch Keeva and Kayte helps out on Friday nights when Keeva sleeps over her house." Dean put his bag down in the hall and sat in the chair watching the Mickey Mouse tv show. "How long are you staying for?" Gus asked during a commercial.

"I'm hoping to stay for Halloween."

"Ok, if your going to be here I'll go grab my stuff and get back to the pile of work I've been putting off." Dean looked at the notebook again. Kerrie had an appointment right afterwork and then another at 6 so he texted her to let her know he was home and settled in. He ordered chinese food for dinner and made sure Keeva's chicken fingers were cut up for her to eat. At 8:30 Kerrie came through the door looking exhausted.

"Hi Dean." She said dropping her bag and sitting on the couch next to him. "I think I'm going to call out of work tomorrow." She said tiredly grabbing her ipad to put in the request for a substitute teacher online and then reached for her phone to call the principal. When Kerrie finished the call she wandered into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of water. "I didn't think you'd be home because of Sam." Dean frowned.

"Not much I can do now. Bobby is helping me run down leads and you've been busy so..."

"I know this year has been crazy, usually I'm busy but this is something else. I could pick up a week or 2 in September and go over a week in November and I'd still have at least 2 meetings everyday. I've had to turn so many people away and my meetings are usually with several people or a whole family. Last year I hardly had anyone contact me."

"You are good at what you do. Why don't you do that full time?" Kerrie stood to stretch and shook her head.

"I would love to but being a medium and a witch is only really profitable in October, even if I opened a shop in Salem it would still only be busy in the tourist months and if it was a bad winter it could kill business."

"You look worn down." Kerrie nodded.

"Gus said the same thing this morning. I have meetings set up for the next 5 days, I took the day before and the day of Halloween off since those days my family come through in full force. You remember last year." She said with a half smile. Kerrie was awake for nearly 24 hours taking notes for her living relatives on ways they could improve their lives before passing out for 8 hours. "I'm glad your here though. Keeva was hoping you'd be here to see her in her costume." Kerrie smiled thinking of their previous years costumes, Keeva was a cat, Kerrie was a witch, and Dean was a vampire.

"What is Keeva going to be this year?"

"She is going to be Tinker Bell so I'm dressing up like Wendy. If you want you can dress up like Peter, Gus was going to be but I'm sure he won't mind he can be Michael or Peter or one of the Lost Boys. Kayte and Tony are coming too, he's going to dress up like Captain Hook and she's going to be Tiger Lily. Danny is going to dress up like Mr. Smee."

"I'll let Gus wear the green tights." Kerrie frowned hearing the bitterness in Dean's voice.

"Don't be upset. I just thought with Sam-"

"It's fine honestly. Maybe I can just dress up like a pirate."

"Sure, I should have asked you before." Kerrie said glancing at her hands.

The next day Keeva modeled her costume for Dean practicing her flutter to look like Tinker Bell. Kerrie felt guilty leaving Dean and Keeva but she didn't ant to pass up the meeting she set up with a large family who were giving her several hundred dollars. Luckily the family was overwhelmed after 2 hours and thanked Kerrie before sending her home. She was home around 7 in time to put Keeva to bed.

"Mommy, I want a baby sister." She said as Kerrie nearly fell over. When Kerrie didn't respond she said it louder.

"Keeva, did grammy tell you to say that?" The little girl shook her head.

"Mommy, you have a sister and daddy has a sister. DeDe has a brother, maybe brother then?" She asked giving her mother a cute look.

"Oh honey, we'll have to see." Kerrie said as Keeva started to cry.

"I want one!" She yelled as the picture frames on the wall started to shake Dean came rushing into the room to see books being lifted off the shelf as Keeva continued to yell.

"Keeva, stop it right now." Kerrie said firmly as the little girl let out a wail.

"I want a baby sister!" Keeva yelled even louder sending both Kerrie and Dean off balanced. Kerrie left her magick stirring and she took a deep breath and let her magick stop Keeva's and the little girl looked at her mother. "You mean!" She said with a huff crossing her arms and giving a dirty look that reminded Kerrie of her sister.

"You learned that look from, Auntie Kayte." Keeva didn't answer. "Time to go to sleep." Kerrie said as the little girl reluctantly laid down.

"I want DeDe to read me a story." She said as Kerrie turned to Dean and forced a smile before she left the room. Kerrie wandered down the living room and sat on the edge of the couch tears coming to her eyes. Dean came down the stairs 15 minutes later to find Kerrie sobbing into her knees. He sat down beside her and she wiped at her cheeks.

"Did you hear her?" Dean smirked a little as Kerrie frowned. "That wasn't cute. Her powers when she gets mad, that's the second time she's done that when she's made and Gus said she's done it three times to him since her first display. If she gets really mad she could hurt someone."

"Kerrie, she's 2 years old-"

"I need to talk to Brigid and Morrigan about it. Maybe there is a way to bind her magick until she's a little older and can control it better." Kerrie said staring at the wall.

"Have you ever thought about it? About having another one?" Dean asked after several minutes of silence Kerrie nodded.

"I have but... I never wanted her to be an only child. She's already spoiled rotten and it's only going to get worse. Have you?" She asked quickly turning to face Dean.

"If you asked me 3 years ago I would have said no but being here with you and Keeva just changed everything for me. I never thought that I'd have someone who understood me, the real me and you both took me by surprise. I-I never thought I'd want a little one but I love Keeva like she's my own so-yes..." Dean said as he took Kerrie's hand. A small smile crossed her face as he continued. "Not that right now is a great time but I don't think anytime would be a perfect but if you wanted to..."

"Let's not worry about that right now. We should try and help Sam and I need to find a way to help control Keeva's powers."


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Halloween arrived quickly. Dean still didn't want to be Peter Pan so Gus donned the green spandex which Kerrie used a spell to make them not to form fitting. Everyone met at Kerrie's parents house early and went to the Boston neighborhood where the girls grew up to trick or treat. There was a huge parade for the kids at the Bunkerhill Monument and during the night they needed to stop by several friends and a few family members houses for pictures and candy. By 8pm Keeva was passed out in her stroller. Tony, Kayte, and Danny took the train into Boston to meet up with some more friends for a costume party at a club. Gus was looking into ways to bind Keeva's magick and he was going to Ireland to talk to his parents about it. When Kerrie and Dean got home they managed to get Keeva changed and in bed before going down stairs for some candy.

"Good thing I don't give her too much candy." Kerrie said grabbing another peanut butter cup.

"Yea, this is great. Who would have thought you can get this much candy?"

"This is nothing, back in the day dad used to have us make pit stops to drop off our candy so we have twice as much. I'm glad everyone had a good time though."

"Yea, it was pretty fun."

"I bet our picture will be in the local paper. When are you heading back on the road? There is an open house for a new set of houses they are building on Saturday. I filled out all the paperwork at the bank and Francine, mom's cousin's wife is going to put the condo on the market. She's convinced it'll sell in days since it's close to the train and this is a popular area."

"Are want to move then?" Dean asked, sure they had talked about it since the djinn attack but Dean thought she didn't want to move and that was why she hadn't been looking.

"I do, I have been looking but nothing has really been all that great. As much as I like older houses they are a ton of maintenance and these townhouses are the first newer homes to come on the market."

"I can stay around for a few more days."

"Good, mom offered to take Keeva overnight Friday into Saturday." As planned on Friday Ellen kept Keeva overnight. Kerrie and Dean went out to a movie and dinner. On Saturday Kerrie and Dean went to see the townhouses. Dean watched Kerrie ask the real estate agent several questions mostly about the schools nearby and how many of the townhouses have been sold when they got to the car Kerrie had a large smile. "What do you think?" She asked.

"It was nice. I can tell you like it."

"I do, the townhouse was nice and the area is great."

"So your going to get it then?" Dean asked as Kerrie nodded.

"Keeva will like a larger room. The second one we saw had four bedrooms." Kerrie added as Dean nodded.

They picked up Keeva and headed back to the condo. Kerrie called the Francine, the real estate agent who sold her uncles house and helped her parents buy their house outside of Boston. She was going to list the condo for Kerrie and also work on the townhouse. Since the condo was close to the train station it would be bought quickly, the last unit that went up for sale was bought in less then a week. Dean stayed in Boston for another 2 days before he got a call from Sam about a case. Keeva threw a fit when Dean left and Kerrie had to use her own magick to calm Keeva's.

Kerrie contacted Brigid and Morrigan who were going to help Kerrie bind Keeva's powers so that Keeva's abilities would be frozen until she reached age 12 when they would slowly be released until her 18th birthday when she would reach her full abilities. The spell took all of Kerrie, Morrigan, and Brigid's powers and all three women were exhausted. Keeva didn't feel anything and Gus choose to take her out for the day so they could rest. Kerrie passed out and slept for nearly 14 hours when she woke up it was before dawn the next morning. She walked upstairs to see Keeva asleep and Gus in the guest room. When she went downstairs Brigid and Morrigan were gone. Kerrie made some coffee and went to check the phone messages. Bobby had called as well as Dean. Since it was too early to call either of them she took to correcting papers she brought home to work on. Around 6 Gus made his way down the stairs.

"Are you ok? I was worried when I got back here and you were still asleep." He said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm ok, I was worn out and I really can't believe I slept for 14 hours straight." Gus told her what he and Keeva did the previous day. Keeva woke up around 7 and Gus went to go get her, Kerrie had gotten her a "big girl bed" but with the guard on the side she couldn't get out of bed without help. Keeva came down the stairs and ran over to her mother jumping in her arms.

"Mommy, daddy said you were sick. You feel better?" She asked as Kerrie smiled.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. How about pancakes for breakfast?" Keeva nodded as Kerrie got up.

"I can make breakfast, I see you have a lot of work to get through."

"Thanks, Gus."

"I help!" Keeva said hurrying after her father. Kerrie got through several papers while Gus started cooking. "Momma, do you want me to bring you a plate?" Keeva asked.

"I'll come to the kitchen." Kerrie said standing and stretching. After breakfast Gus offered to hang around for awhile so Kerrie could finish up some of her work but Kerrie declined since Kayte and Tony were going to take Keeva to the mall to go to Build a Bear and go out for lunch. Kerrie got Keeva dressed and ready to go.

"Momma, I don't want to wear a pull up. I big girl and go pee in the potty." She said as Kerrie nodded.

"I know your a big girl but the pull up is just incase because sometimes the bathrooms are far away in the mall." Keeva took a moment and then nodded.

"When I get home take it off?"

"Of course."

At 11 Kayte and Tony picked up Keeva and they went to the mall. Kerrie did a bit of cleaning since she finished her correcting and her reading for class. Kerrie called Bobby back and let him know how things went with Keeva. He was impressed with the difficulty of the spell and that is was successful on the first try. Kerrie called Dean next and talked to him for a short time before he needed to help Sam with the case they were working.

Francine got back to Kerrie a few days later to let her know she was showing the condo to a few couples and she was working on the paperwork for the townhouse. Kerrie, Kayte, Tony, Ellen, and John had been working on helping to pack up the condo. It was November and Kerrie was hoping to be in the new townhouse in December so the house could be decorated for Christmas. Ellen and John offered to have Kerrie and Keeva move into their house so they would be somewhere permanent for the holiday. As much as Kerrie didn't want to have to deal with her mother that long but Francine said the four bedroom townhouse was still having some electrical work done and it wouldn't be move in ready till after New Years. Gus also offered Kerrie his guest room but she knew Dean wouldn't be too happy with the idea so she put most of her things in storage to stay with her parents. The condo was sold two weeks after it was on the market and Kerrie was moved out. Keeva loved being close to her grandparents since Ellen and John let her get away with a lot more then her mother.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

On Christmas Eve Kerrie was packing up the car to go to her uncle's house for the family holiday party when Dean pulled up. Sam wasn't in the car.

"Surprise." He said getting out and Kerrie rushed into his arms.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too. Sammy and Bobby are set up in a motel right outside of Boston."

"Keeva will be happy to see them. We're going to Uncle Gerry's for a party, do you want to come along?" Dean nodded, Kerrie's cousins and their kids were nice enough and he did want to spend time with Kerrie and Keeva. "Great, come on inside." Kerrie led the way inside and when Keeva saw Dean she sprinted over clinging to his legs.

"Miss you, DeDe." She said with a grin. "I'm finished being potty trained. I only go in the potty now, no more pull ups." She said proudly.

"Hello Dean." Ellen said as John gave him a wave.

"Are we all going to go together or shall I call Kayte for a ride?" John asked.

"We can go together. I packed the gifts for a boys and the deserts I made." Kerrie said as Ellen went to get Keeva's coat.

"No, Nana. I want DeDe to help me." She said with her arms crossed. Ellen let out a sigh and handed him the coat.

"Come on, John." The ride to Providence was a little under an hour and they were the last to arrive. Keeva took off to play cars with Nick and Adam. Kerrie's cousin that lived in Kentucky was visiting with his wife and son who was a few months younger then Keeva.

"Keeva, come on over and meet Ewan." Keeva glanced at the brown haired boy and walked over to her mother.

"Hi Ewan." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Ewan said and buried his face in his mother's lap.

"Oh Ewan, your never this shy. We skype with Kerrie and Keeva once a week." Ewan popped his head up when Keeva returned to Nick and Adam.

"Ewan, are we going to see Mickey Mouse next week?" Kerrie asked kneeling at his mother's side. Ewan nodded and smiled. "Dean, this is Jerry, Becs, and Ewan."

"Nice to meet you. If your around maybe we can grab a drink while the girls and kids are at the ice show." Jerry said shaking Dean's hand.

"I'll have to see about my work schedule but if I'm around definitely."

"Ewan's been talking about Keeva non-stop the whole drive here. I think he doesn't know what to do meeting his cousin in person, the only other time they met they were both so young." Dean joined Keeva and the boys on the rug. Kerrie's cousin Matt was talking about the Transformers action figured Nick was using.

"Dean, were you a fan when you were a kid?"

"Not so much, my dad didn't have time for stuff like that and I was usually watching out for my brother."

"I like Bumblebee! He's yellow." Keeva said reaching for the toy but Nick snatched it away. Kerrie watched as Keeva's face turned red and she grabbed another toy and threw it in Nick's face, the 6 year old let out a howl as his father chuckled.

"Nick, I told you Keeva isn't to be messed with. She's gotten her mom's temper." Nick hurried over to his father and hid behind him as Keeva picked up Bumblebee and continued to play.

"Keeva, that wasn't very nice. You need to use your words when you want to borrow something." Kerrie said as Joe shook his head.

"Nick isn't a good sharer. It's fine." Dinner was at Italian buffet and after dinner the kids opened presents.

Matt and his wife had gotten Keeva several of the Transformers figures seeing how much she liked them at her birthday and at Thanksgiving. Jerry and Becs got Keeva some Princess dresses. Joe and his wife got her some coloring books and dolls. Uncle Gerry bought Keeva a fancy Princess doll which looked like her. Kerrie had bought Ewan some Mickey Mouse sing alongs and figures then several sets of trains for Adam and Nick. By the time desert was severed the kids were getting cranky. Joe and his wife left with Adam and Nick first. Kerrie was going to put Keeva into her pjs but Kayte insisted she wait till the whole family red The Polar Express and The Night Before Christmas back at their parents house.

By the time they got back to Kerrie's parents house it was late but Keeva was wide awake. Kerrie put her into a pair of Tinker Bell Christmas pjs as the family gathered around to hear the books. Dean was familiar with the tradition and was again forced into a pair of flannel pjs which Kerrie had bought "just incase". John read The Night Before Christmas and Kerrie read The Polar Express. Keeva's eyes were wide watching her mom. Ellen had bought a new book that included the bell which Keeva held and shook.

"Mommy, I want a baby sister for Christmas." She said as Kayte snickered. Ellen smirked and John pretended not to have heard his granddaughter. Kayte and Tony headed home and promised they would return at 7 since Keeva was going to open presents then. Dean was planning on returning to the motel since he wasn't planning on staying at Kerrie's parents but Keeva insisted.

"Momma, I want to sleep in your bed so I won't see Santa. DeDe, you sleep there too." Dean texted Sam to let him know he wouldn't be returning and to give Bobby and Sam a time to come over. Keeva passed out when her head hit the pillow and Kerrie kissed her forehead.

"When is the move? I can plan on having Sam and Bobby help if it's soon."

"Another week and a half so right after the holidays."

"I'll come back then. We're still working on a way to get Sam's soul back. Keeva seems to be doing well. I was a little bit nervous before she threw the toy." Kerrie nodded.

"Me too but the binding spell seems to have done the trick. It was so powerful and it really was amazing."

Christmas morning Keeva woke up at 6 so Kerrie attempted to keep her downstairs in the finished basement where they were staying. She put on a movie to keep her distracted until Kayte and Tony arrived. Dean sat with Keeva half asleep while Kerrie went upstairs to make some cranberry bread and banana muffins for breakfast. Ellen was wandering around moving things as Kerrie poured some coffee.

"Mom, Dean's brother Sam and Bobby are going to come by. Is that ok?"

"Sure, honey. The more the merrier." At 7 Kayte and Tony arrived with several large shopping bags. Keeva came running up the stairs when she heard the door.

"Merry Christmas!" She said happily a little Santa hat on her head. Dean came up the stairs dressed in jeans and a shirt.

"No more pjs?" Kayte asked with a smirk.

"Nope."

"Momma and I in pjs." Keeva said walking towards the tree and gasped. "Momma, look Santa ate the cookies!"

"And the reindeers ate the carrots." John said holding up a little piece of carrot that was left.

"Wow!" Keeva said looking at the large pile of gifts. Kerrie gave her mother a look knowing she went overboard as usual.

"Don't you start, your just as bad." Ellen said with a forced smile.

"Mommy, you help." Keeva said sitting at the edge of her huge pile. "DeDe, you help too!"

"Just like her mother." Tony muttered so only Dean who was standing closest to him could hear. Dean smirked and nodded.

It took quiet awhile for them to get through Keeva's gifts. When she reached the halfway point Dean and Tony started bringing the pile downstairs so that everyone could still move around. Keeva was wearing a princess dress with a crown on her head as she continued to open. Once Keeva was done opening everyone else opened their gifts and Keeva was settled in watching the parade while Kerrie made sure everyone had what they wanted for breakfast before getting things out to start on lunch, a turkey dinner.

"You are too much." Tony said watching Kerrie move around the kitchen quickly.

"It's better to just stay out of the way." Dean said sipping his coffee.


End file.
